Gone
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: It happens all over the world and to people of all ages, but never in his life did he ever think that it'll happen to him. When a host club member goes missing the others take it upon themselves to hurry to find their friend before something truly horrible happens to him if it hasn't already happened. Will they be able to do it? Rated T for safety for some themes in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Are you sure that this will work? Do you have any idea how big this could get?"

"Don't worry. We get it done and get out as fast as possible. Just trust us on this. We'll be out by morning before anyone at all will even awaken."

...

It's dark. The house is pitch black with the moon being covered by clouds that cover the sky tonight without a hint of rain.

There's a very soft sound as feet touch the floor of the room and a few soft footsteps follow. There is a pause and some rustling just after a raven crows outside. Once the rustling has stopped there is more footsteps heading through the room.

Without a creak of the floorboards the door is slowly closed until there is a clicking sound.

There is another pause in silence as if the world is listening to see if the click alerted anyone but there's not a sound.

After the confirmation that no one was disturbed by the sound the footsteps continue off on their way down the hallway leaving the room behind. The footsteps go all the way to outside without any trouble. Though once outside the footsteps become hurried as they rush away from the home trying to get away as fast as possible.

Vanishing into the darkness of the night and after a moment of silence the sound of a vehicle driving off somewhere; until that also fades away into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Hikaru groans as he begins to awaken and he slightly reaches out to the other side of the bed feeling around for his brother. He however only feels a cold empty bed causing him to blink open his eyes to half way open to confirm that there is no one next to him.

The blanket on Kaoru's side is hanging over the edge making Hikaru wonder if Kaoru just forgot to take them fully off when he got up.

It is not unusual for Kaoru to awaken before him but it usually isn't long enough that his side of the bed is cold.

Hikaru shrugs it off and gets up himself heading to the bathroom first with a yawn in which he brings his right hand up to slightly cover his mouth before lowering it when done. He brushes his teeth and goes to the bathroom then he heads out once done washing his hands. He heads to the closet deciding to get dressed for school before he brushes his hair. He glances to the other side of the walk in closet and sees that Kaoru's uniform is still hung up on its hanger. "Huh." He frowns at it. "I wonder how tired Kaoru is that he decided to go for breakfast in his pyjamas." He turns away and finishes getting ready putting on his uniform tossing his pyjamas into the laundry basket only to head back to the bathroom. He brushes his hair then finally he heads down for breakfast being greeted politely by the staff that he walks past. He makes it to the rather large table finding no one seated at it even though he expected to see his brother here. He glances around worry starting to spike as he wonders just what is going on around here.

One of the maids approach him ready to take what he wants to eat to the chef.

Hikaru turns to her. "Have you see Kaoru?" He questions watching her but she shakes her head.

"No. I'm afraid that I have not." The maid informs him still standing politely with her hands folded in front of her ready to bow to the young master and her body is slightly hunched as if already slightly bowing.

Hikaru looks away knowing that something has to be wrong if this is case. He jogs away and begins looking around the mansion asking any staff members that he passes by along the way.

However no one has seen Kaoru at all and he can't find any trace of his brother so he returns to their room grabbing his cell from his nightstand. He dials his brother's name then brings it up to his ear to wait for an answer.

That's when he hears Lorde Everybody Wants To Rule The World coming from the other side of the large bed causing him to turn only to see his brothers cell on his own nightstand.

Hikaru freezes as for a good few moments all he can do is stare in the direction of his brothers phone. He doesn't notice right away when his cell drops down from his grip down to the floor below. His body shivering slightly in fright while his thoughts race with fear and panic.

 _Where is Kaoru?_

 _What's going on?_

 _Why is there no sign of him anywhere?_

 _What happened?_

So many questions and yet not a single answer could be brought up in anyway as Hikaru just honestly doesn't know which just makes it all the worse for him right now.

Hikaru snaps back to reality when the ringtone comes to an end and he swoops down picking up his cell ending the call only to dial yet another number hurriedly brining the phone to his ear impatiently awaiting for an answer.

…..

Kyouya and Tamaki who are dressed for school are sitting side by side on the couch at Kyouya's place as they are discussing a few things about the host club including future events as well as budget.

That's when Kyouya's cell rings causing him to sigh but he pulls his cellphone out from his pants pocket confirming who it is only to answer it. "Hikaru why in the world are you calling me this…" He trails off upon hearing the others voice but he can't fully make out what the other is saying. "Whoa there. Slow down." He tells the older twin as his grey eyes flicker to the direction of his cell. "What happened? This time slower." He pauses to listen while Tamaki curiously watches on wondering what is going on but he at least knows to wait for Kyouya to find out what is going on.

It doesn't take long before Kyouya straightens quickly and his eyes slightly widen causing Tamaki's expression to change to extreme worry knowing that something has gone wrong.

"WHAT!?" Kyouya almost roars in shock making Tamaki jump landing behind the armrest and peering over said armrest.

"What is it mommy?" Tamaki questions the raven haired male while he stays hidden for now.

"Don't worry. I'll send out my families police force. They'll solve this. I must hang up to do so." Kyouya pauses for a moment to listen to the response before responding one last time. "Yes. I will contact you if something comes up. Goodbye for now." He hangs up then his eyes flicker to his left seeing Tamaki has inched closer until he is squatting by the raven's legs still not back on the couch yet.

"What's going on?" Tamaki questions looking pleadingly with wide eyes at the raven haired male and he even pokes his bottom lip out in a slight pleading pout.

"Kaoru has gone missing it seems." Kyouya informs him turning to his cell again and he dials the number for his families police force.

Tamaki is on his feet in an instant. "WHAT!?" He shouts though Kyouya doesn't even flinch as he had expected that type of response from the blonde male that is here with him right now. "THIS IS A HOST CLUB EMERGENCY!" He walks away a little opening his own cell to call the other members of the host club while Kyouya speaks to his police force. "We have a host club emergency!" He declares as soon as the other members of the host club answer in the connected call. "Kaoru is gone and we don't know where!"

"Kaoru's gone missing!?" Hunny questions in pure shock as soon as he hears the news and Mori makes a sound of agreement.

Haruhi, who is a little glad that she had her own cell turned on currently because she has just heard that one of those that she has come to consider her friends have gone missing, asks for more information. "Without a trace?"

"Well Hikaru couldn't find anything so yeah." Tamaki confirms. "We must gather and help to find our missing member!"

Kyouya can't help but glance to Tamaki while he has just gotten off of the phone with his police force. He knows that the blonde may seem to dislike the twins but in reality he knows that like him Tamaki cares deeply for every member of their little group as they are their own kind of family together. He finds himself smiling softly at it though it's only a soft smile as he is still worried about what could have happened to the youngest of the twins.

"Mission find Kaoru has begun!" Tamaki declares a little loudly while puffing out his chest and Kyoyua knows that the others are most likely all making sounds of agreement over the phone.

It really is starting, one of the biggest missing person search ever known.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

A groan sounds and there is a small shifting sound that stops after a moment.

Things fall silent for a few moments while eyes are blinked open as one awakens.

A male raises his head with his amber eyes half open and his ginger hair shifting as he raises his head from the pillow with the top part against the part of the mattress that is slightly leaning against the wall.

The mattress is ratty with some rips here, a little thin looking though still comfy and there and it's blue and white floral pattern is faded. There is a dark green under sheet just thrown over the mattress mainly the part on the floor so the two on the mattress are not laying right on said mattress. The one pillow that the ginger was laying his head on is a navy blue color and is a very plump looking pillow with some blankets tucked behind it as if to be an extra part of the pillow. The other pillow that another male is sleeping against, slightly sitting up, is almost but not quite as fluffy as the blue pillow, is dark green in color being darker than the blanket and it too has some blankets tucked behind it like the blue one has. There is also a bag of frozen strawberries sitting between the two pillows though all the ice has melted by now leaving behind soggy yet juice soaked strawberries behind. There is also a wii controller dropped by the other male on the mattress though the older TV's screen has been turned off along with the wii, both of which sit with a slight gap between them and the foot of the mattress. Beside the mattress is a two seater couch that looks worse off than the mattress. It has larger tears and hanging fabric in some areas exposing the yellow foam underneath. It has an older looking style of light brown with white additions for its fabric design looking to have been around for a good long while that they don't even make couch's with those kind of fabric patterns anymore.

The area that the mattress and couch are right by underneath the stairs yet its' mainly the couch the is the closest that it can be to being under the stairs. This leaves them with only one direction to go to in order to move away from that area of their location.

The room around the three has concrete flooring, things littered around varying from a few knives, smokes that all have appeared to have been smoked, varies cans that are all opened with some even having been crushed at least slightly and the support beams along with the wood working of the walls is all visible with not even dry wall to try to cover it up. The ceiling even has metal pipes and airshafts exposed out in the open.

The walls are lined with decorative looking swords, a few knives, some lightly twisted black streamers and some Halloween decorations. This includes black and grey skull lights that are not plugged in, a gray sheet looking ghost, a string of pumpkin lights across from the skull ones and a skeleton hanging itself on the wall over another TV.

There is another couch like the one by the area by underneath the stairs but this one is a three seater that is in at least a little better condition; and a dull brown soft fabric rocking chair without a tear on it. These chairs are facing another TV placed on large black shelving unit though this one has a DVD player, some DVD's, some games and a PS3 in the shelves under it.

The lights have been turned on though it is unclear for about how long they've been on for. The lights appear to be the only electronic thing that is turned on at the moment in the area at least seeing as there isn't any internet router anywhere in sight.

The ginger is wearing a black t-shirt with sleeves almost reaching his elbows as well as reaching half way over his butt with the image of a white Old English text capital L, darkly colored jeans and black socks. The ginger looks to the other on the couch who appears to be asleep.

The girl on the couch has red died hair reaching down to her shoulders, a black t-shirt that has a wide collar letting it slightly hang off of one shoulder exposing a black bra strap, jean shorts that only reach to half way down her thighs and no socks on her feet. She is laying on her stomach managing to be stretched out on the couch taking it up in the process and her arms are slightly tucked under her head like a pillow. Her face is facing in the direction of the other two instead of towards the back of the couch.

The ginger sits up fully then turns his attention to the other male who also seems to be asleep.

This male has short enough hair light brown hair that it doesn't require brushing but you can see the curls that are like little swirls on his head. He has on a dark grey t-shirt that is plain but is a little bigger than the ginger's shirt, black pants with decorative silver shiny hoops and chains along the legs as well as waist area that makes the pants look heavy as well as looking like punk pants. He has no socks on his feet. He is kind of laying down though mostly sitting yet not sitting all the way up to show that he had relaxed while sitting. He has his head down with his chin almost on his chest as if he had fallen asleep during the time he was relaxing.

The ginger turns away to look straight ahead and gets up heading the only way around the electronics to head away from that area.

"Kaoru?" A soft girl's voice asks in a tired manner causing the ginger to stop then look over his shoulder seeing the girl on the couch has awoken and is slightly sitting up. "Where are you going?"

"I'll just be right back." Kaoru assures the girl. "Go back to sleep." He turns to face forward again and continues on where he is going.

…..

Hikaru looks around himself as he walks through a part of the city. "Where are you Kaoru?" He questions to himself then turns approaching a woman who us about to just walk by. "Excuse me."

Upon hearing his voice the woman stops and turns to the host club member. She has a mahogany dress, a black Japanese parasol and black high heels. Her dark brown hair is pulled up into a bun and her eyes are hazel in color.

"Have you seen someone who looks like me? He's my brother." Hikaru asks with a slight explanation hoping that someone has seen him.

The woman shakes her head. "No. I'm afraid I haven't. Good luck finding him either way." She then heads off on her way and Hikaru sighs.

"Thanks anyways." Hikaru turns away and looks around himself. "I hope that the others are having better luck than me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

The host club gather together at the meet up on time.

"How'd everyone's search go?" Kyouya questions looking ready to write in his black book.

Everyone looks down and slightly away giving all the answers needed.

Kyouya sighs softly. "So not any better than my force's search." He writes something in his black book then he closes it with a slight slam. "I'll have my force keep looking for now. Hikaru I have sent some of my force to secure the mansion to try to avoid any cleaning of any evidence. We should go check on that and you can tell me what happened from there. It might give us clues."

"Okay." Hikaru agrees. "Hopefully we can find something that will help us find him."

"The rest of us will try to figure out any way that we can help!" Tamaki announces getting the two's attention.

"We can continue looking." Hunny offers as an idea looking really worried but rather determined which is what everyone is feeling right now.

"That can be what you'll do." Kyouya speaks up in agreement. "If you have the time."

"Of course!" Tamaki stands tall with rather fierce determination. "A member is missing! We have time!" He turns to the others. "Onward march!" He takes the lead in which the rest follow except for Kyouya and Hikaru.

"Just get safely home when it gets dark at the latest!" Kyouya slightly calls to them then he turns his attention to Hikaru. "I called a limo before meeting up with you guys so let's go." He leads Hikaru over to the area where he called for the limo to be and sure enough there is the slick limo with a crowd of commoners looking at it in amazement. He and Hikaru are let inside by the driver who closes the door once the two are in. "Okay so let's talk a little." He suggests as the driver gets into the drivers seat in which Kyouya takes a moment to tell the driver to go to the twins mansion. He turns back to Hikaru once the limo is on the move. "Did you notice anything unusual at all?"

Hikaru slightly glances down in thought before he speaks a response. "Well he does get up earlier than me so I wasn't surprised at first. But his side was colder than usual and his blankets were hanging off. I just thought that he forgot to take them fully off or something."

"What about any mysteriously opened windows or any rope or anything?" Kyouya presses and Hikaru shakes his head.

"No. I don't remember seeing any of that." Hikaru explains to Kyouya. "Nothing other than Kaoru really seemed to be missing."

"So we can rule out a robbery if that is true." Kyouya slightly nods upon hearing this information from the twin.

"So then it couldn't be that one maid from our childhood…. Could it?" Hikaru turns to look to Kyouya for a moment hoping that it is not the case.

"Not likely." Kyouya responds while pushing up his glasses that always seem to be falling off of his face. He lowers his hand to rest on his lap by his black book that he has there as well. "If it was money that was wanted then there'd be a ransom note by now or whoever did this would have taken you as well. Two people means double the cash."

"So whoever it was targeted Kaoru specifically for some reason." Hikaru comes to the conclusion and Kyouya nods to give him the confirmation that his conclusion is correct.

"Quite so. Now we'll need to dig further and go back before the night of the disappearance." Kyouya's gaze has never left Hikaru who can easily tell he's being looked at even if he can't really see his eyes due to the glare on his glasses. "Was there any signs of something being wrong before Kaoru vanished? Like the feeling of being watched or someone you saw more than usual. Even someone you often see somewhere around wherever you two were out."

"Not that I know of." Hikaru slightly turns away looking a little thoughtful about this. "Things seemed pretty normal…" He blinks. "Oh! He did talk about some friends he sometimes hung out with." He turns back to Kyouya who very slightly leans forward in interest. "He didn't really bring it up until I asked him where he went after he had gone out for a little bit. All he would tell me was that he was just hanging out with a few friends. I didn't really pry though I assumed it was with one of the other host club members. He never really said much about them and he never seemed scared or anything. Nothing seemed to change about him even when he didn't notice that I saw him come back. He seemed to be perfectly normal."

"So you don't know anything about these other friends?" Kyouya asks and Hikaru shakes his head.

"Sorry. Nothing. I never really pried into it."

Kyouya hums softly. "I see. Well it never seemed like Kaoru was in trouble so I guess you wouldn't think much of it." His head slightly moves away from the older twin as he gives himself a moment to think. "However this provides a clue. Not any that are for certain to lead to the one that possibly did this but it's someplace to start."

Hikaru sighs heavily and as Kyouya watches his shoulders slump rather heavily. "I should have done something. Pried and found out about these friends or what they were doing when they hung out."

"Do not blame yourself." Kyouya tells him in which Hikaru's eyes flicker in his direction as his body very slightly sits up. "You had no reason to worry about these new friends of his. I'll try to get some information on that but we might also need to check if anyone else went missing. "Whoever did this knew that you guys were rich but weren't going for the money. Instead they went straight for Kaoru. Though the fact that they knew about the riches means that if they are smart then they either have a really great hiding place or they might have gone to another town."

"So Kaoru might not even be in this city anymore?" Hikaru questions and Kyouya nods before verbalizing his response.

"It is a possibility we cannot rule out just yet though the opposite might be true. Kaoru could still be within this city but being held somewhere that is a rather good hiding place. I have some people going through some criminals involved in other kidnapping cases. We are trying to find any that matches how Kaoru was taken as much as possible. We also can't rule out the chance that something has happened to him already and that those guilty will have fled. So. We have a few different angles to look at this now for possible suspects so it's a good start." Kyouya looks out the front window through the sliding door that is open. "We are here."

Hikaru turns to look to the same direction and sure enough there is the mansion with a bunch of cars out front. He looks to the almost looming building that doesn't feel as much of a home to the slightly older twin anymore. He feels almost as if it's a cold empty place knowing that his brother isn't going to be there until they find him. His heart thumps for a few moments in chest as he wants to run away from the mansion to run off in the hopes of finding Kaoru in another search. He holds himself back giving a silent argument that just looking won't do too much help and that looking for clues with Kyouya along with his force which could very well be the best way to find Kaoru.

The driver parks and the two get out with Kyouya ordering the driver to wait for him.

Hikaru glances around noticing some strangers going around looking for any clues like detectives do. He can safely say that these are Kyouya's men that he had sent out here though he sees one or two dressed as a detective as well.

"Come." Kyouya leads Hikaru inside the house where there are more of those with Kyouya working. "Let's go to the scene of the crime first."

Hikaru nods and leads Kyouya up the stairs then down the hall right to where the bedroom is. "Here we are." He steps inside followed by Kyouya and he glances around. "It's as it was this morning."

"Okay. Now tell me what happened and lead me around. I need to know as much as possible." Kyouya instructs him. "Any detail could be the key to finding Kaoru."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

"Okay." Hikaru nods and turns to face the scene. "So I woke up and I reached over to see if Kaoru was there. I couldn't feel him so I opened my eyes and he wasn't there. His side was colder than usual. The blanket on Kaoru's side was hanging over the edge making me wonder if he had just forgot to take them fully off when he got up. I didn't really think much of it at the time so I got up. Got ready and noticed that his uniform was still in the closet." He turns towards the walk in closet. "I just thought that Kaoru was tired and went to breakfast in his pyjamas. So I got dressed then headed for breakfast." He leads Kyouya to where he went for breakfast where they pause once in the room. "When I didn't see Kaoru waiting there I started to truly worry. So I asked a maid if she saw him but she said that she hadn't. I knew something wasn't right at that point. So I went looking for him and asking everyone I passed if they knew where he was but no one knew. And that's how I learned that he was missing. There was no trace of him anywhere. I did try calling his cell but it turned out to be on his nightstand making me realize even more that something bad had happened. You kinda know the rest."

"I see." Kyouya pushes his glasses up on his face as the explanation comes to an end. "Well there is something that has caught my attention as we walked."

Hikaru turns to Kyouya his eyebrows and interest rising as he wonders what Kyouya has on his mind though he waits quietly for the other to tell him what it is.

Kyouya has a hand against his chin as he almost looks to be in thought."I didn't notice any windows or signs of a rope hanging out of any windows we passed by. Now I can't speak for the entire mansion but I'm sure you would have noticed in your search if something was amiss. I'll still have to make sure every window is checked. Anyways." He lowers his hand and turns to Hikaru looking through the glare on his glasses. "What I'm trying to say is that it is possible the kidnappers may have used the front or back doors instead of a window."

"What!?" Hikaru questions in shock. "But how!?"

"Lock picking or they somehow acquired a way inside." Kyouya answers the slightly older twin's questions. "There are a few possibilities as to how they may have done it."

"I'm starting to think it really must have been those new friends of his." Hikaru admits turning away in worry. "Just what kind of people did Kaoru get mixed up in?"

"We don't know if they are indeed the culprits or not." Kyouya points out keeping his eyes on the ginger. "For all we know the friends themselves had nothing to do with it. It could be someone that these friends know or even someone that was around them or had a grudge against one or more of them."

Hikaru turns to look to Kyouya rather worried.

Kyouya slightly turns away with a sigh. "We have a lot of ground to cover. But a good place to start is to figure out who these friends are." He turns to his pocket as his cellphone goes off. He pulls it out of his pocket and answers it. "Yes? What is it?" He questions and Hikaru stays silent as he tries to listen in but he can't make anything out. He suddenly frowns making Hikaru truly wonder what the call is about. "Are you sure?" He pauses to listen then lets out a slightly heavy sigh. "I see. Thank you." He hangs up after that and turns to the twin as Hikaru moves closer giving a questioning look. "We might have more information." He informs Hikaru who brightens slightly in hope. "There were two others that disappeared the same night that Kaoru did." He stuffs his cell into his pocket and glances away almost as if in thought. "They were commoners and are not at all rich. They lived in an apartment and townhouse which are rather small and cheap. However right now we aren't sure if there is any connection to Kaoru other than that they all went missing on the same night. We're look into it further and we'll just have to wait for results to come back."

"Do you think the two are Kaorus friends?" Hikaru throws a suggestion out there.

"They just might be." Kyouya admits pushing his glasses up on his face in the way that he normally does.

…..

Kaoru returns to see that the other two have begun to wake up.

The girl turns and smiles softly seeing the ginger haired male. "Hey Kaoru." She greets. "Back already huh?"

"Yeah." Kaoru nods. "I didn't go far." He walks over to them and sits down where he had been sleeping. He turns as the male moves over towards the TV and fiddles with the wii until it is turned on and the male also turns on the TV.

The male moves back to leaning back in the spot he had been sleeping in and picks up the wii remote. He picks the game that is The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time for the wii.

"Do you think we'll ever get internet?" The girl questions as they watch the game be booted up.

"Dunno." The male shrugs honestly unsure. "I mean there's a good chance that we might not get any."

The other two nod in agreement to that statement and continue to watch as the gameplay begins.

…

Kyouya is sitting at the table with Hikaru in the room where Hikaru had gone to for breakfast. He is facing across from the twin and is writing in his black book when his phone vibrates. He put it to vibrate just in case it's some bad news that he can't tell Hikaru right away. He pulls it out using his black book as a cover as he looks at the text that had been sent to him appearing to have more information. He reads over it and there are four words making up the two names of those that the information is about, that catches his attention then another part does so as well.

The two names are….

 _Hope Cherry._

And.

 _Reno Macintosh._

And they both appear to have been friends with Kaoru before their disappearance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

"Are you sure?" Hikaru questions over the phone with Kyouya.

"Quite." Kyouya confirms. "I would like you to come with me when I speak to their mothers. You'll have seen anything that might be similar or the same behavior that they might tell us about in Kaoru."

"I understand. And I will gladly go too." Hikaru agrees almost immediately.

"Great. I'll head to pick you up soon."

"See you then." Hikaru confirms then the two both hang up. He waits in the living room watching the rerun of this morning's news to kill sometime and to watch for anything that might help in the search.

…

The male moves away from Kaoru and the female to check the smokes to see if all of them have been smoked fully yet or not.

The female has taken control of the game moving to sit next to Kaoru who munches on a strawberry. Her eyes glance to the ginger before turning back to the screen. "Hey Kaoru…"

"Yeah Hope?" Kaoru asks still watching the game being played and he has finished the strawberry so his hand is laying across his stomach to rest there now.

"I mean I know that Reno is sure but…." The girl named Hope looks down and Kaoru turns his head to look to her wondering what she has on her mind. "But do you think that we'll really be okay? I'm still a little worried to be honest."

Kaoru reaches over to Hope who has paused in playing the game as she had looked away from the screen. His action causes the girl to look to him meeting his eyes. "We're going to be alright." He assures her giving her a smile. "We have each other. So long as we do we really will be okay. Okay?"

Hope smiles and nods. "Thank you Kaoru."

"Don't worry about it." Kaoru slightly waves it off as he removes his hand from her shoulder.

"YES!"

The sudden call from the other makes the two jump and they turn to look in his direction as he holds up a smoke.

"I found one that isn't fully smoked!" Reno cheers in which the other two glance to each other with smiles on their faces as if this is typical of their other male friend. "Now I just have to find where the lighter is..." His arm goes down as he begins looking around again.

The other two chuckle softly after Hope holds the yellow dollarstore lighter up to show Kaoru it with a playful smirk on her face.

…

Hikaru heads inside the limo and settles across from Kyouya so he is facing the direction of the front of the limo.

They are soon heading off on their way to the first location.

"So. Reno and Hope huh?" Hikaru questions leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees with his arms extended forward hands linked.

"Yes." Kyouya gives a nod of confirmation as he watches Hikaru through the glare on his glasses while sitting back his legs crossed as well as his arms. "I have some members of my force investigating friends of the two to see if they know something. But I haven't received any information so I don't think it's going well."

Hikaru looks up and tries to look the other in the eyes. "How much information do you think we might get out of this?"

"Depending on what it is it might crack this case." Kyouya reaches up with his left hand and he pushes his glasses up. "It is also possible that it might be a clue that could lead us down a path that could lead to the case being solved."

"I see." Hikaru turns to look out the window causing Kyouya to blink at him while lowering his hand.

"What's on your mind?" Kyouya questions knowing that something swirling around in the slightly older twin's head must be bugging him. He can read it in Hikaru's body language. He partially wonders if the other is still blaming himself for Kaoru's disappearance.

Hikaru sighs closing his eyes for a moment then when he's in the middle of what he wants to say his eyes open halfway. "It's just… I've been thinking… It crossed my mind when I was thinking about what happened before he vanished trying to think of anything that might lead us somewhere. I thought about what if Kaoru wasn't taken from his bed like we thought… What if he was lead somewhere in the middle of the night to a trap? What if Kaoru had tried to wake me up when he was being taken and was unsuccessful? What if he was calling out for help from me and I never came to his aide sleeping through it all?"

"Hm." Kyouya brings a hand to his chin in thought. "It is a possibility. What if Kaoru's friends were used as a decoy?" He suggests and Hikaru's eyes flicker over into his direction with a blink so as his eyes open they are looking at the other. "A way to bring him outside?"

Hikaru nods.

"The only thing is that I wonder is how they would have done it without waking you. There was no texts sent to Kaoru the night that they vanished and all of their cellphones were left behind. Those cells never left the homes of where they all lived before vanishing since the start of the evening. You two were sleeping in the same room so surely you would have woken up." Kyouya points out.

"Well true." Hikaru glances down now bringing his own hand, that's the opposite hand than Kyouya, to his chin in thought seeing the raven's point. "I mean every other time if something woke us up it was always together at the same time. Like when Tamaki called us. We both woke up at the same time. It's always been that way."

"And why should this time be any different?" Kyouya questions lowering his hand as he looks up. "There's a few facts on the case that don't make sense. But we will continue to work until we figure this all out." He turns to glance out the window to his right. "We're here."

Hikaru looks out the same window as sees that they are pulling up to an apartment building where the apartments have balconies with the ground floor ones have areas dug into the ground as if those are meant to be their balconies.

The building has white walled outside that almost looks like planks and black straight fences on the balconies and glass sliding doors leading to the balconies for every apartment.

They park out front and the two are let out of the limo by the driver who opens the door for them.

The two of them head to the front door where Kyouya presses the button by the number thirty two.

After a moment a voice comes through the speaker beside the metal plate of numbers and buttons to go together. "Who is it?"

"It's me. We've come to talk to you." Kyouya responds and there is a short pause followed by a response after a moment or two.

"Alright."

The door sounds a buzzer to say that it's open and Kyouya opens it before the buzzer ends in which the two head inside leaving the driver to wait for them.

They head up the stairs to the third floor and down the hall until they reach the dull brown door with faded in color gold numbers reading thirty two.

Kyouya raises a hand knocking then a moment later the door opens revealing a woman who is a little smaller than Hikaru and Kyouya.

The woman has bright blonde hair that is a little short and a little messy as if not having been brushed yet and there is a slightly darker than the sky blue streak in the middle of her bangs. Her eyes are dark green with some bags under them. Her clothing consists of a baggy black tank top that is baggy but not revealing and a pair of black sweatpants as she has bare feet.

There's the smell of an almost sweet scent coming from inside of the apartment that Hikaru hasn't smelled before.

"Come in." The woman moves away to allow them inside and so the two step in taking off their shoes as there is a few pairs of shoes messily placed by the front door. She lets Kyouya close the door as she settles at a slightly small metal table that the two join her at.

The table is in the space between the kitchen and living room right by the wall. It looks rickety and obviously has been around for a long time that it's style has stopped in production. It has a set of four mismatching chairs around it with one looking like a metal folding chair, another an oak looking made chair, the third is a white fake leather looking material with yellow floral pattern chair that looks like it is padding with legs and the last chair is a metal one that resembles something to match the table. On the table is a glass of water, a few scattered papers that mostly look like junk mail and a brown tabby cat laying by the edge its legs tucked under its body.

The apartment is rather small consisting of a kitchen to the left of the entrance way a hallway to the right just past the front closet that has sliding doors with mirrors and gold lining. On the other side of the kitchen is an open entrance way leading to the living room with a black rocking chair and a dark blue fabric looking three seater couch with a brown coffee table in front of it. There's an older looking TV sitting on an older looking light brown TV stand with an old DVD and VHS player under it both facing the couch. Across the living room the way onto the balcony can be seen where two plastic lawn chairs can be seen with one being green and the other two being white. They are placed so the green one is to the right and the white ones to the left both facing the middle area of the balcony. The hallway seems to lead to three rooms all with doors as they seem to be halfway open though the two didn't really see much else but it's safe to say it's two bedrooms plus a bathroom. It looks a little messy with things lying around seemingly just parked there possibly ending up having just been left there.

Hikaru settles in the padded chair as the woman is sitting in the metal folding chair and Kyouya sits in the wood one.

"Alright. You already know me but this is Kaoru's brother Hikaru." Kyouya gestures to the other who gives a slight wave of greeting in response as the woman glances to him then back to Kyouya. "So. How well did you know Kaoru and Reno?"

"I've only met Kaoru once." The woman responds watching Kyouya. "Hope brought him and a different male over. Though the two got along the other male informed me that it was his first time meeting Kaoru. The other male was named Erin. Hope knew him for about a week by the time that I met both of them. That was about a week ago."

"Did you notice anything strange with any of them?" Kyouya asks. "Maybe something that might have set alarm bells for you? Either in the way they acted. This could include your daughter."

The woman shakes her head for a moment closing her eyes as she does so then opens them halfway when done. "Nope. They both were rather nice. We all played a game of monopoly in which Hope then me lost so Hope took a nap on the couch and I watched some TV. The two boys decided to end the game in a tie after it seemed like the game could go on forever as they seemed equally matched. They watched some TV with me for a bit not minding when I smoked while watching. Erin was rather interested in the TV and Kaoru ended up just aimlessly talking with Hope who ended up waking up. Erin even stayed inside while us three went outside for a little fresh air. We did talk a little out there but it was idle chitchat mainly. This included talking about some kids that were making a bunch of noise in the parking lot as we talked about what might be going on with them. We went inside after a little bit and relaxed a little more before the three of them ended up leaving."

"Okay. So what about your daughter's disappearance?" Kyouya questions trying to get as much information as possible.

"I didn't think much of it at first as Hope is known to sleepover at friends places instead of here. But when she wouldn't answer her phone by me and her grandmother was when we realized something was wrong. She was very into answering her phone. No matter how late it was." The woman explains to them. "Plus she's a slightly early riser so she would have responded."

"Was there any suspicious characters that you noticed or heard about?" Hikaru speaks up. "Someone that struck you as not quite right."

The woman shakes her head. "I don't know anyone that did so."

"I see. Did you know Reno?" Kyouya this time speaks the question.

"I've never met him in person but while Hope and Kaoru were talking I did hear his name once or twice being mentioned." The woman responds to that question. "He sounded like a good friend. When I listened to them they mentioned how Reno would tell them to not try certain things or helping them with something they needed help with and to me it sounded almost like a brother looking out for his siblings and wanting to protect them from things."

Hikaru slightly glances away with half open eyes upon hearing this and Kyouya's eyes flicker to him before he clears his throat turning back to the woman.

"Is that all?" Kyouya asks and Hikaru doesn't glance to them.

"Yes." The woman confirms in which Kyouya nods.

"Then I think we are done here." Kyouya gets up to his feet as the cat and woman watch. "Thank you for your time."

"Yeah." The woman lightly shrugs. "I hope it helps."

"Come Hikaru." Kyouya speaks getting Hikaru to realize that they are leaving so he joins Kyouya as they put on their shoes. He leads them away and back to the limo to head to the next place. "You okay?"

"Was Reno acting as a better brother than me?" Hikaru wonders out loud not even looking to the other in the limo with him.

"You had no reason to worry about things. It seems Reno knew more about those things and just didn't want Hope and Kaoru getting mixed up in it." Kyouya suggests. "You had no reason to think of such things at the time."

Hikaru closes his eyes for a little bit and Kyouya frowns a little but lets him think for a bit.

They make it to the next location which is some townhouses with a dull yellowish white rocky looking outside and dark brown wood framing around the windows and the entire door is the same.

The buildings look to be more tall than they are wide and are pressed against each other save for a break in the middle with a sidewalk leading to the back. There is a big window on the front area though many seem to cover it up with curtains, blinds or a shower curtain tarp mix object hanging in front of it.

They head to the main one, that they can see, that has the tarp and curtain mixed object hanging in front of the large window.

The numbers next to the door are three seventy five in numbers similar but bigger to the numbers on the door back at Hope's mothers place.

The door opens revealing a slightly plump woman who smells heavily of cigarette smokes.

She has dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail save for her bangs that messily kind of cover her forehead and dark brown eyes. Her clothing is a stained dark blue t-shirt that looks tight on her, black shorts and a pair of black slippers. Her face lights up slightly in a smile as soon as she looks to Hikaru then she moves forward quickly pulling the twin into a hug. "Oh Kaoru! You're okay!"

"Um." Hikaru glances to Kyouya silently pleading for help as he stands there awkwardly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

"I'm sorry but this isn't Kaoru." Kyouya informs the woman as he stands where he currently is. "That is his brother Hikaru. They are twins you see."

The woman's eyes snap open in surprise then she releases Hikaru. "Oh god! I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Hikaru slightly waves it off. "I'm used to being mistaken for my brother."

"We are actually here to discuss the case of those missing." Kyouya informs her moving closer and she turns to him as he approaches. "Do you mind if we come inside to speak with you?"

"It's alright." The woman agrees and lets them inside only to close the door behind them.

Straight ahead is a staircase with dull white carpet leading upstairs, to the left is a living room with a grey two seater couch that looks dull as if well used or old, a light brown TV stand that almost looks like a shelving unit with a square in the middle for the older TV, dull white tiles on the floor and an older kitchen that is white and brown. The place smells of cigarette smoke almost like air freshener hanging out in the air.

The woman grabs a chair from just past the kitchen where Hikaru thinks he sees a backdoor and the two males sit down on the couch.

"Okay." Kyouya begins once they are all sitting down. "So. I guess we can start about your son. Reno."

The woman looks down sadly. "Yes. He usually tells me when he is going to stay overnight elsewhere. We don't interact as much as other parents might but we held a bond. So when I woke up earlier than usual after going to bed early feeling rather tired. Reno wouldn't really be up that early because he either stays out late or plays video games for a good long while. We share the playing games in common. I couldn't find him anywhere. I tried calling his phone but I ended up finding it downstairs…" She looks down to her lap where her hands linking together in worry. "At that point I knew that something was wrong. He doesn't leave his phone behind."

"So you reported it to the police." Kyouya finishes and gets a nod in response. "Alright. How well do you know Hope and Kaoru?" He questions further.

"I knew them generally well." The woman responds to that question. "They would visit quite a few times. Though I mostly let them do what they wanted while offering some food I might make and there were times we interacted, I ended up feeling close to them. I saw them as my own children to be honest. They were nice kids. I didn't mind having them around."

At this Kyouya's hands slightly flinch but he keeps his composer. "Right. Well did you notice anything strange about any of them or anyone else that you know they hung around?"

The woman shakes her head in response. "No sorry. There wasn't anything that was out of the ordinary and Reno didn't bring anyone over that raised any red flags for me. Everything seemed fine." She looks up looking to Kyouya though the other has the glare on his glasses shielding his eyes from view. "The sudden disappearance was never hinted at for me. It was just so sudden."

"I see." Kyouya pushes his glasses up on his face as though they were falling down. "Okay then. So you didn't hear about anyone or anything that may have struck you as odd? Did they ever speak about someone?"

"Nothing that really got my attention in anything they talked about." The woman slightly shakes her head. "They did speak of a few other friends a few times but it sounded like just idle chitchat so I didn't pay much attention to it. I only heard little parts of their conversations in the time I would be around where they were."

"I see." Kyouya nods. "Did you catch any names of the people that they were talking about?"

"Well there is Gwen who seemed to be known by the three of them. The part about her that I heard was quite the girl. She preferred doing her own thing but she enjoyed the company of others. She once asked Hope to lie for her to her parents so she could go sleep with a boy but I didn't hear much after that. There was Phoenix who they also referenced as Phebe. Reno was remembering the time that Phebe wore a dress instead of a suit to a school event where you could dress up or not. That he even put make up on. And finally there was someone who I didn't catch the actual name of. Nay-Nay or Musical Einstein is what they kept calling him. They were talking about how Thomas would cuddle him and that he was like a nice teddy bear that way including that he was short enough for it."

"Okay. Is that all that you have to share with us?" Kyouya asks and the woman nods in response.

"Yes. There isn't anything else that I have left to share." The woman confirms. "Will you find them?" She brings a slight fist up to about chest level with great worry written across her face.

"We are doing everything that we can." Kyouya tries to assure her as he gets to his feet with Hikaru doing the same. "Thank you for your time." He turns to leave. "Come along Hikaru." He and Hikaru start to head to leave however pause as they hear a call come from the woman.

"Wait."

The two of them turn around to look back to her seeing that she is still seated in the chair.

Her eyes turn towards Hikaru. "Kaoru and Hope are missing too… Right? I don't have a way to contact them as I didn't see it necessary but still."

"You are correct." Kyouya confirms for her making her look down in response.

"Oh…" The woman's hands clench a little tightly. "Well Hikaru. If you want to talk you are free to drop by."

Hikaru smiles very softly at this. "Thanks." He responds. "Though for now I'm gonna focus on working to find my brother."

"I understand. But my offer remains." The woman gives a small nod of understanding. "I hope you guys find them."

"I will contact you if needed or if we find them." Kyouya informs her turning away to look to the front door.

"I understand. I'll await the moment I hear from either of you." The woman confirms and the two males leave the home to head off.

"Was any of those names any help?" Hikaru turns to Kyouya as they walk away from the home.

"It didn't sound like it but I will try to do some research to see what if any of them are leads." Kyouya turns to glance to Hikaru meeting his eyes despite keeping his own eyes covered by the glare. "For now you should get home. I can get my driver to drop you off."

"I want to walk around this area." Hikaru turns to slightly glance around himself. "I'll call my own limo but I want to try to see if I can find anything around here."

"I see. Then we'll be in contact." Kyouya agrees to this deciding that right now it'll be best for the slightly older twin to be able to do his own thing to make himself feel better about all of this.

With that the two head their separate ways as Hikaru leaves heading down the road leading around a corner staying on the sidewalk and Kyouya heading for his limo.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Hope last night ended up asleep on the mattress while Kaoru is laying back on the couch his arms behind his head like pillows.

Kaoru also appears to be asleep.

Reno comes over his hands behind his back as he smiles. "Hey!" He tries but only Kaoru stirs a little yet not waking up. He frowns slightly upon seeing this. "GUYS WAKE UP!" He tries louder and the other two jump awake from the sudden shout.

The two turn to Reno who smiles in response.

"Reno? What's with the sudden wakeup call?" Hope questions not fully pleased with it right now. "I swear it must be much too early to even be up."

Reno grins now having both of their attentions. "You'll never guess what I found." He brings the items out from behind his back to in front of himself showing them off to the other two who blink in surprise.

"Hair dye?!" Hope questions in surprise sitting up more as Kaoru shifts to sit properly on the couch.

"And that's not all." Reno puts the three boxes of different colored hair dye down then digs into his back pockets. He pulls out three smaller boxes. "Colored contacts!"

"Wait." Kaoru slightly gasps a smile coming to his face. "Are you saying that soon we'll be able to freely be out and about?"

"Probably." Reno puts the contacts with the hair dye boxes. "I saw a note that said that our fake ID's would be made soon but we just gotta change our looks using these. Then once that is done then we should be able to give the last information needed to create them."

Hope and Kaoru turn to each other and both smile happily before turning back to Reno.

"Alright!" Hope speaks as they both nod their heads.

So the three gather around the items all sitting in a circle around the items on the mattress.

"Okay so we have black, kind of dark brown and blue?" Reno analyzes each color. "What a strange combination."

"But they should work." Hope points out. "We're one step closer to freedom!"

Kaoru nods in agreement to this statement made by one of his friends.

"That is true." Reno speaks also in agreement also nodding as well. "Okay. So what colors do you want?"

"I want blue!" Hope picks up the blue hair dye box then glances to the ginger. "What about you Kaoru?"

Kaoru's eyes scan the selection in slight thought before picking up the brown hair dye. "I wouldn't mind this one." He admits looking at it.

"Then the black is mine." Reno picks up the remaining box. "Okay." He turns his attention to the remaining contacts. "Now for the contacts." He speaks in which the other two also turn their attention to the contacts.

Once the contacts have been decided on they pause hearing a door open.

"Hello?" A voice calls down the stairs.

"Down here!" Reno responds and the footsteps continue down the stairs.

The three watch until the person comes into view smiling in greeting. "Alright. Who wants to go first?"

….

Hikaru sits at the edge of his and Kaoru's bed.

After the area had been thoroughly investigated including pictures he was allowed back into the room normally.

He glances to the window with tired eyes as he stares out at the sun that has just risen over the horizon. He just stares lost in thought almost as if becoming a star being so far away from Earth in his mind. "Why?" He wonders quietly to himself. "Why did this happen? Why did it have to be those three? Why haven't we heard anything? No bodies, no trace and no ransom." He closes his eyes with a heavy sigh. "It just doesn't make any sense. It's almost like they just disappeared off of the planet leaving no trace behind." He jumps as his cell rings out snapping him back into reality. He turns to it then blinks as his mind catches up processing the ringtone. "Kyouya!" He surges forward grabbing his cell only to quickly answer it. "Kyouya did-" He doesn't get to finish as Kyouya speaks.

"We have a possible lead!" Kyouya informs him almost impatient to share this news with the ginger.

Hikaru's heart almost feels like it jumped out of his ribcage upon hearing the good news. "A lead?" He questions in a tone of surprise. "What is it? How close are we to finding Kaoru!?"

"Easy now. It's only the start of the lead." Kyouya informs Hikaru. "We found some tire tracks not registered with any vehicles that should be anywhere near the mansion. We are running tests to try to figure out what possible vehicles that it might be linked to. From there we might be able to find a lead. Hopefully."

"That's great news!" Hikaru admits honestly before blinking in realization. "You called for more than to just to share this news. You would have waited to have a more solid lead before you told me."

"Yes." Kyouya admits. "There is something I wished to ask you." He explains and Hikaru listens. "Tell me. Was Kaoru growing distant at all from you? Did you notice any such behavior?"

Hikaru pauses to think for a moment. "Well now that you mention it Kaoru stopped telling me about what happened while he was out after he got back if I wasn't there. He became more vague than before but I think I was a part of that. I mean I started doing more things without him… What if this really is my fault that because I let us start to drift something really bad happened and I wasn't there for him to tell or something. What if I could have stopped it!?"

"Hikaru." Kyouya's voice with a stern tone brings Hikaru's ramblings to a halt almost as if it helped snapped him back to reality. "You really have to stop blaming yourself. Remember that none of this is your fault. Do you hear me? None of it. I'm serious."

"Right…" Hikaru slightly nods eyes half open and looking down. "By the way why did you ask that question in the first place?"

"I have a suspicion that there might be more to this story than we think or know." Kyouya informs Hikaru. "Something that we are truly missing. A piece of the puzzle that might extend past his new friends. It's a little hard to explain right now but I'll continue digging and see where any leads take me. I will inform you if any are promising."

"Much appreciated." Hikaru thanks him then after a moments pause Kyouya speaks again.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Hikaru sighs heavily closing his eyes. "Honestly? It's all just rough on me." He raises his free hand to slightly run through his hair front to back pausing by the back as he speaks. "I don't know enough about what's happened, what Kaoru might be going through and just all of the uncertainty of what really even happened. All of this mixed with the fact that suddenly the one person that has always been with me is gone." He drops his arm to his lap pausing a second only to open his eyes half way just before continuing. "It's a lot to take in."

"Understandable." Kyouya's tone gives an implied nod of understanding. "Take the day off and try to get some rest. You sound like you really need it."

"But I want to be able to help!" Hikaru protests against getting the day off.

"Two things." Kyouya begins. "One. You will be of no help exhausted. Two. You cannot help in anyway right now until we get a good lead." He tells Hikaru in quite the stern tone. "Do you understand Hikaru?"

"… Yeah I think so…" Hikaru responds after a second or two.

"Don't be lying and I expect you to do your best to get some rest." Kyouya says to him. "Take it easy."

"Okay." Hikaru gives a rather slight nod as he speaks despite Kyouya not being able to see him.

"I'll talk to you again when I know more." Kyouya shares a goodbye with the slightly older twin then they both hang up. He takes a moment to stare at his cell right after lowering it and pressing the end call button. "Like your own children huh…." He speaks rather quietly to himself as he just stares at the cell with no glare on his glasses.

…..

Kaoru slightly plays with his bangs with his right hand as he looks at his new hair color in the handheld mirror that is an oval shape with a handle.

The rest of the mirror that isn't a mirror is a light blue like silver color.

"It feels different than the first time I did this." Kaoru admits lowering his hand to try to stop playing with his hair.

"Aw. I think you look great." Hope admits peeking over the mirror that she is holding with a smile. Her hair now changed to a kind of purplish blue color seeing as how her hair had been red before.

Kaoru smiles at his friend upon hearing the compliment. "Thanks Hope." He speaks with gratitude and Hope grins in return.

"What about me?"

The two turn to look to Reno who stands there letting the other two check how he looks with his new hair color.

"Like a different person." Hope admits and Kaoru nods with a sound of agreement.

"You know the two of you are kinda the same in that sense. If I didn't know better then I wouldn't think you were who you are." Reno admits to the two taking in their slightly new appearances.

"Just wait until we try on the contacts." Hope reminds them in which the two turn to glance to her as she speaks. "Then it's going to get crazy in looking like someone else entirely."

"That is true." Kaoru confirms. "I kinda can't wait until we get to see how different we look in the end. It'll truly be a new experience."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Hikaru is lying on his back on the bed staring up at the ceiling letting his mind wander as he begins to think about his brother. He can hear his brothers voice in his head echoing like a call from a memory.

"I was just hanging out with some friends. That's all."

Friends.

Friends.

Friends.

That single word repeats itself in Hikaru's head with Kaoru speaking it within his head.

"Friends." Hikaru speaks softly to himself and his eyes narrow slightly. "I don't like them. They have to have had something to do with Kaoru's disappearance." He sighs heavily then gets up heading over towards the closet deciding to put on something of Kaoru's just something that smells of him.

Anything.

Hikaru is about to pick out something that smells of his brother when he pauses. "Wait a minute." He slightly looks through the selection only for his eyes to widen. "Some stuff is missing!" He begins running around the room then the bathroom before trying the laundry room a little glad that no one was currently there. He heads back to the bed room panting slightly. "They're no anywhere. Not in the room. Not in a hamper. Not in the laundry room." His head slightly looks down and a hand comes up to rest against the right side of his forehead a few of his fingers sitting in his hair. "But that doesn't make any sense. Even when we would hang out for a night at another host club members place we never left anything behind. It became a habit of ours to ensure we had all of our stuff. So I don't understand how they could be missing." He jumps hand flying down to chest height when his cellphone goes off. He answers it hearing Kyouya's ringtone. "Kyouya!"

"I have something strange!" The two of them pause as they had just spoken to each other in general unison.

"You go first Hikaru." Kyouya encourages the slightly older twin. "What did you find that was strange?"

"Some of Kaoru's clothes are missing." Hikaru explains to the other. "I looked around but they are nowhere to be found. Plus we are in the habit of not leaving them when we spend the night somewhere."

"Hm. I see." Kyouya slightly hums in interest upon hearing this and Hikaru can easily see the raven sitting with a hand on his chin.

But there are more important things to think about and that is about a certain lost soul out there somewhere in which so many don't even know where.

"What did you find?" Hikaru inquires as he is rather curious about what could have been found by the raven who is leading the investigation on Kaoru's disappearance.

"I was going through Kaoru's text history especially conversations with those outside of the host club. I found a few things that I wish to go over with you. I believe that they may contain clues as to what happened and possibly about where we might be able to find Kaoru. Or even a possible lead that might take us to someone who may have been at the very least involved in what happened. I am heading your way as we speak. I wish to know if they might make any sense to you. I will be seeing you soon."

"Okay." Hikaru confirms with a slight nod. "I shall do my best."

With that done the two of them hang up in which Hikaru stares at his phone for a moment almost thoughtfully.

"All that's left is to wait." Hikaru says mostly to himself before curling his around his cell phone that sits in his hand.

….

The three have settled on the mattress together while Reno is running around in Silent hill.

"Is it just me or has there not been some monster in a while?" Hope questions from where she is leaning against Kaoru who is in the middle of the other two.

Reno slightly shrugs it off. "Well then. I guess it's build up for a jump scare."

"Probably." Hope agrees and they watch quietly for another few moments before she turns to look to Kaoru. "Hey. Kaoru." She speaks in which she gets his attention as he turns his attention to her meeting her eyes. "You okay? You've been a little quiet."

Kaoru turns his gaze back to the TV even as Reno has the character standing still currently as he also turned his attention to the slightly younger twin. "I'm just thinking was all." He admits to the other two. "Mostly about my brother. I just get these images of him of him suffering without me."

"You're only worried because you're just so nice." Hope tells him laying her head on his shoulder. "Besides. Don't you remember what we said when we were on our way here in the truck?" She asks in which Kaoru nods.

"No regrets."

"That's right." Reno also leans his head on Kaoru's shoulder causing the other two to look to him. "No matter what happens to us and no matter where life ends up taking us from that moment onward we were going to not having any regrets. No matter what happened." His eyes flicker up to the others eyes. "You're not going to back down on that now are you? We have each other to look out for as a family. No matter what happens we aren't going to let anything break us apart."

"Yeah." Kaoru closes his eyes softly. "I know. No regrets."

"Plus I'm sure that Hikaru will be okay without you. It might take a little bit but he'll be okay." Hope encourages in which Kaoru opens his eyes with a small smile.

"Yeah. He'll be okay. He's strong." Kaoru speaks in agreement to that and feels the two slightly nod in agreement. "No regrets. We'll do whatever we have to and there will not be regrets."

"Exactly!" Hope agrees to that.

….

Kyouya and Hikaru are sitting in the living room together with the coffee table between them.

"Okay." Kyouya lays a bunch of pictures down onto the table. "So here are photos of some of the things I wished to speak with you about." He explains in which Hikaru looks over the texts doing a quick scan before carefully reading them. "What are your thoughts? Does anything strike you as odd or maybe you recognize something that might have been a code word of any kind that you two had?"

Hikaru remains silent as he begins reading the closest picture in which he sees that it's a conversation with Hope with the first text being from her followed by Kaoru and so on.

The truck is set in motion.

How long?

Maybe a week if everything goes as we expect it to. Just waiting for a few more things to happen to know for sure.

We'll just need to wait then.

Hikaru blinks at this as that's all that's in that picture then his eyes drift over to the one beside it this time it's a conversation with Reno with of course Reno having sent the first one.

The green bag is on its way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

"Green bag?" Hikaru questions raising an eyebrow at it.

"It is very possible that it has some other meaning though I cannot say for sure what it is other than a theory that could be wrong." Kyouya explains pushing up his glasses on his face eyes closed behind the glare on said glasses.

Hikaru looks up to Kyouya unable to see the others eyes open as he asks his question. "What's your theory?"

"Well. There is a definition of green bag that is a bag or briefcase made of green cloth, formerly used by lawyers for carrying documents. As well as slang, the legal profession. A lawyer. So it may have something to do with legal documents. Though I cannot say that this is true as it would be a mystery as to what legal documents they mean. It could also be talking about certain items that they may have discussed in person about. There is many possibilities as to what they could be." Kyouya explains and Hikaru brings a hand to his chin in thought looking down at the same time that he places his hand on his chin.

"If it was legal documents what if it was someone who was coming after them and they were trying to do some legal action in secrecy worried about telling those not involved in case they were found out?" Hikaru adds his own thoughts on the matter. "If Kaoru believes that there is danger then he wouldn't want to bring others into the matter if he can help it."

"It is a possibility. We'll be looking for documents that may have been the three going against someone possibly trying to get documents to keep them away." Kyouya nods. "We cannot rule out any possibility as of right now. But if it was to do legal action against someone then it could lead us to who may have taken them. They may have been taken before the legal action could be completed."

"Whoever it was must have found out about their plan and kidnapped them before anything could be done." Hikaru nods in agreement to this.

"Quite. And if legal action was taken it could very well have put whoever it was on the polices map. They may not have wanted that to happen." Kyouya blinks as Hikaru stares worriedly at the picture.

"You don't think that they are being killed or tortured for trying to rise against them do you?" Hikaru asks almost quietly as if almost afraid of what the answer could be.

"Have faith." Kyouya simply tells him keeping his eyes on the slightly older twin. "If they were killed we most likely would have found the bodies or at least a sign. Everyone is on alert to look out for them and there's a watch on places where bodies have been dumped in the past. We need to keep up our faith that they are alive out there somewhere right now." He sees Hikaru nod as his expression changes to a look of intense determination.

"You're right." Hikaru agrees grabbing another picture. "They're still out there somewhere! They have to be!"

…..

Reno tries again and again to get a scratched and slightly beat up looking red lighter to light. He has a round long round object sitting between his lips where he holds it there with his lips and teeth carefully. "Come on." He mumbles around the object in his mouth as he continues to try to get the lighter to gain a flame. "I know you still have juice in you. Come on and light already you fucking bastard!" He complains starting to glare at the lighter that is giving him trouble. "AHA!" He slightly calls as soon as it is lit in which he brings it up to the end of the object furthest from him.

Kaoru who is sitting on the couch in the area with the PS3 looks up from the manga book he had been reading. He glances to Reno who is sitting on the floor with an ash tray nearby as he leans against the wall.

The smell of an almost sweet scent floats into the air as Reno lowers the lighter putting it down after letting the flame be extinguished.

Reno closes his eyes leaning back against the wall looking more relaxed as he takes a deep breath in. He brings one hand that doesn't have the lighter so his pointer finger and middle finger to grab the object in his mouth. He has it so the middle parts of his fingers hold it, with his fingers sticking up straight, in which he uses the grip to remove it from his mouth. He blows out the smoke into the air making the smell stronger.

Kaoru turns away going back to his book letting Reno do his thing.

The place is quiet around them for a little while before Hope sudden outburst makes both Kaoru and Reno jump with Reno almost dropping what he is smoking.

"THEY'RE DONE!"

The two boys turn to the girl who is holding up some papers with printed words on them.

"Let me see." Kaoru offers a hand to the grinning girl who hands him one of the papers. He looks over the paper he had received finding information is printed on there from a name that isn't any of theirs to a phone number. "Are these…." He begins and blinks as if realizing that they are what he thinks they are.

"Yup." Hope confirms handing Reno his. "With these we can begin our next step."

"Sweet." Reno nods looking over his then takes another puff in which Hope turns to him.

"Hey! Share! I want a puff too!" Hope gets it from Reno in which she happily takes a puff from it before handing it back to Reno. "Weed is the best for moments like this!" She speaks as she stretches her arms over her head.

…

Hikaru is looking over the other pictures that had been provided to him when Kyouya checks his phone upon getting a text message.

Kyouya frowns and rereads it not fully sure that he likes what he is reading though a part of it isn't implying too bad of a thing.

Hikaru looks up and notices the expression on his raven haired friend. "Kyouya?" He questions now badly wanting to know what is going on.

Kyouya sighs pushing his glasses up again as he lowers his phone. "I had been looking into a rather particular friend of Renos and our questions for him have come back… Not as we had expected."

Hikaru tilts his head but keeps quiet as he lets Kyouya continue.

"Reno had a friend who worked with the government to make documents." Kyouya informs Hikaru looking to him as Hikaru blinks in surprise. "But when asked about Reno he didn't want to speak too much about him. We tried asking if Reno had asked for any documents in which the friend refused to comment."

Hikaru blinks in shock at this.

"Hikaru… There is a chance that this might not be a kidnapping."

Hikaru sits there for a few moments mouth dropped slightly though no sound escapes. He closes his mouth swallowing harshly before speaking almost hesitantly. "W-What do you mean?"

"It's possible that three of them ran away or are trying to start a new life." Kyouya gives it to Hikaru plain and simple as he knows that right now it's for the best.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

Hikaru sits there staring at Kyouya for a good long while completely unsure what to even say.

"I'm sorry but it is indeed a good possibility." Kyouya confirms to make sure that Hikaru understands that they cannot rule out this possibility.

"But… But…" Hikaru's eyes flicker down as he tries to regain his voice. "But why would Kaoru want to leave? What would drive him to suddenly disappearing!?" He stops and shuts his eyes tightly only to shake his head not wanting to believe what it is that he is hearing. "No." He stops but keeps his eyes closed. "No. That couldn't have happened." His eyes snap open then he leaps to his feet. "No! Kaoru wouldn't do that to me. You're wrong and I'm going to be right in the end!" He turns and heads off elsewhere leaving Kyouya behind.

Kyouya sighs softly to himself. "We'll have to see about that." He speaks quietly to himself watching where Hikaru had disappeared. "I guess I don't have any reason to stay." He gathers up his stuff to get ready to head off.

….

A male walks along the sidewalk this morning looking down at a paper showing company information. "It should be around here shouldn't it?" He questions to himself and looks up to glance around only to slow to a pause seeing a sign for the company just across the street. "Oh. There it is." He looks both ways but the street looks empty so he lightly jogs across. He slows to a walk in the parking lot heading towards the light brown box like building. He heads around the building finding a set of doors with number code locks. He glances next to the door only to ring the doorbell. He takes a step back waiting for an answer now. He takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

One of the doors open revealing a woman.

The woman has slightly dark green eyes, ear length blonde hair and a black business dress on with black high heels. "Ah. You must be the applicant." She greets with a polish sounding accent. "Come in, come in." She gestures for the male to enter in which he does so as she closes the door behind him. "The big boss is waiting upstairs for you. Follow me." She leads him along past tall rectangle cubbies that range from a group of purple ones, green ones then blue ones. She takes him up the dark brown almost black school like stairs up to a dark yellowish brown tile flooring. She opens another number code locked door in which they walk down a very school like hall. "We handle kids from twelve months to six years. But you won't have to worry much about them." She explains as they walk down the hall past two blue doors though the male can see an open purple then green door further down the hall. "It won't be your job other than getting around them, being nice to them and all that."

The male nods and they stop turning to a white door on the opposite side of the more colorful doors are.

"Here we are." The woman grabs ahold of the small brass door knob opening the door towards them then they enter the office.

There is a desk a little in front past a small shelf holding a tablet, a small cabinet holding a keurig machine with some boxes of tea as well beside it including green tea, another desk more towards the back and yet another one towards the wall facing the one with the tablet and keurig. There is a copy, printing and faxing machine all in one slightly beside the desk by the wall facing the keurig. Next to the machine is a little room that mostly holds stuff for an office and it has a white door that is open. The desk in the little room is light brown unlike the black desks outside of that room.

There is another blond lady with a bob hairstyle looking over something on the computer on the desk.

"I'm Aneta." The woman that brought the male inside explains. "The lady that usually sits at the back over there." She gestures the furthest desk. "Is a woman named Rina." She then gestures to the other desk that is also empty but closer to the smaller room. "The one that sits there is named Luna. Both of them will be in and out. The one you're here to talk to is the big boss over there." She nods to the woman in the small room who looks to them with blue eyes seeming to have heard them discussing things. "Her name is Katrina. You'll want to talk to her about the position."

"Right." The male nods eyes turned to Aneta. "Thank you."

"No problem. Good luck." Aneta turns heading over to her own desk glancing over her shoulder. "If you end up on the team then it'll be our third male employee. I'll wait to see the results." She turns away as she turns to settle at her desk facing the entranceway.

The male turns and takes a slightly deep breath before heading over to the woman in charge of the place. "Greetings. The name is Ash. Nice to meet you."

Katrina smiles kindly and gestures to a small couch with no back rest against the wall facing her desk. "Please take a seat."

Ash does so settling down on the leathery black couch. "Thank you for considering me to possibly be a part of your team." He begins politely while keeping a smile on his face.

"Yes. I have looked over your resume and you could very well be who we are looking for." Katrina confirms. "Though before we can make it official there is one thing I wish to ask you for."

"What is it?" Ash replies curiously with a slight tilt of his head to the left side as his expression shows curiosity.

"A simple police check." Katrina explains in which Ash turns his head to be back to its rightful angle. "It' nothing too special. Just a confirmation that you are safe to be around the kids. It's simple to do and everything so it should be pretty easy to get."

"Yes. I shall see what I can do." Ash agrees with a small nod to that statement.

"Have you had experience with kids before?" Katrina questions him.

"A little yes." Ash responds honestly keeping his eyes on Katrina.

"It's something. If you enjoy our team you'll get a little more experience with them for the times you need to enter the rooms or you pass by them." Katrina tells him.

"That's alright." Ash responds to that calmly.

"Once you have the police check approved then we can speak about your hours and everything." Katrina nods. "I like your attitude so far. Oh and don't worry we have quite a few people from other countries some of them having their first year as official citizens here. So it's a very understanding group."

"Thank you. I hope that if I join I will indeed be helpful."

Katrina smiles softly. "I'm sure you will."

Later…

"A bit late?"

"Bus was late. Sorry."

"The others are downstairs."

"Right. Thanks."

Footsteps come down the stairs in which two people look up to see who has arrived.

"Kaor-" Hope stops herself as if catching herself as she started to head towards the other but froze. She straightens and tries to look professional with one hand behind her back. He brings one hand in a fist to her mouth clearing her throat before lowering it to join her other hand. "I mean Ash. How'd it go?"

"They want a simple police check done." Kaoru who has taken the name Ash explains.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem. I mean if what they said is true which I think we can take it as such then it should all be good." Reno explains moving closer as he was further away.

"Then freedom will be closer to our grasp." Hope adds glancing to Reno by turning her head to the left.

"Right." Reno nods in agreement after turning to the female. "We're one step closer to being free again. We just need to do this because without it then we're not really free."

"That is true." Kaoru agrees to that.

Meanwhile….

Kyouya's phone goes off as he is sitting on his still made bed with a laptop on his lap. He pulls it out of his pants pocket answering it already knowing the ringtone. "Did you find out what I asked you to find out?"

"Yes. We found him and we got to question him. But I fear that we have a slight problem." The voice on the other side of the line reports to Kyouya.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

"What problem?" Kyouya inquires slightly turning his head towards the cellphone he keeps against his ear waiting for an answer.

"He's refused to comment too much on the subject of the three. Especially if any documents were given to them." The person on the other side reports to the raven haired man.

"I see." Kyouya responds his voice sounding calm but he brings one hand to his chin in thought slightly glancing downwards. "We'll see what we can do to get him to talk. Look into the other matters I also asked for. We can't give up until we know for sure what's going on."

"Yes sir!"

With that the phone call is ended.

Kyouya stares at his phone for a good few moments before sighing and closing his eyes. "A bump in the road. I might have to make some phone calls." He speaks to himself before putting his phone down on the bed next to him in which his hands go back to his laptop typing away.

Meanwhile…

Hikaru is laying on his back on his bed staring out the window lost in space.

Would Kaoru really willingly leave?

But if he did then there has to be a good reason!

Hikaru shuts his eyes tightly and he rolls over onto his stomach and shakes his head. "No. Kaoru wouldn't just leave me like that!" He opens his eyes with a determined glare at the window while holding back tears. "He wouldn't… There's no way that he would ever do such a thing." He gets up almost jumping off the bed and turns clenching his teeth. "And I'm going to prove Kyouya that Kaoru would not leave just like that!" He makes sure that he's dressed then runs out of his room putting on shoes before running out of the mansion racing off to get back to the city. He slows his pace to a jog starting to pant a little. He slows to a walk after a little longer but he is pretty close. He makes it into the city and looks around himself walking as he tries to catch his breath. "Come on Kaoru." He looks around. "Please. Give me a clue where you are." He keeps looking around but after a while of walking he still can't find any hint of where his brother could be. "Just give me anything! Even if it's something to follow! I don't care how far away you are!" He pleads while continuing to look. His heart holding onto the hope that Kaoru is still somewhere here. "Please!" He is finding it harder to hold back his tears as he just wants to find his brother no matter what it takes. He doesn't care if his feet get tired seeing as how he only cares about finding Kaoru. He continues looking until he ends up in a field knees starting to feel weak and he finally collapses. He falls down onto his knees then slams his fisted hands onto the grass so his hands and arms up to his elbows are on the ground. He lowers his head down letting tears and quiet sobs escape him. "Please. Kaoru. Please. Just give me something! Anything!" He sobs to himself slightly curling into a ball as he cries to himself with luckily no one around to really see anything. "Oh Kaoru. I want you back. I wish you were still here with me. I'd give anything to see you again even if it was just once."

…

"Well it could be worth a shot." Reno speaks to the other two as they are standing around in a circle in the basement room that they've been sleeping in.

"It's pretty difficult to find anything anywhere else that's for sure." Hope adds and Kaoru sighs softly.

"That is true. It might be my best chance." Kaoru speaks in agreement though before anyone else can say anything there is footsteps coming down the stairs causing them to turn towards said stairs.

A male reaches the bottom of the stairs turning to the three with a lit cigarette held between his pointer and middle fingers in one hand, with his other hand playing with a pocket knife. He is flipping it around brining the blade out then back in and even moving it in between. "I don't think I need to remind you three but you don't exactly have a lot of time you know." He speaks in reminder to them causing the three to glance at each other. "Just thought that I'd remind you guys." He turns and heads off with that leaving the three standing there glancing to each other with slightly worried faces.

"He's right though." Hope admits almost sighing herself. "We really don't have a lot of time left."

"We can't give up." Reno speaks up giving a determined look as the other two turn to him. "We have to keep going! No turning back!"

The other two nod and though they are a little worried they need to try to hold onto that hope that everything will work out for them in the end.

"We've got this!" Hope nods feeling motivated now. "And nothing shall stand in our way!"

Kaoru slightly glances away hopeful but still having a bit of worried thoughts on his mind. He turns as a hand is placed upon his shoulder to see a smiling Hope standing there.

"Don't worry. We've got it." Hope tells him and Kaoru sighs softly as he glances away.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just worried that it might be all for nothing. What are we supposed to say and do if things don't go our way?" Kaoru voices some of his thoughts and Hope's expression changes to that of sympathy.

"Hey." Hope's voice causes Kaoru to turn back to her. "It'll be okay." He moves her hand from his shoulder to put the pads of her fingers on the underside of his chin except for her thumb. "If anything we have each other." She reminds him getting a small smile to appear on his face. "Besides. We won't grow distant from one another. We'll always stick together no matter what happens." She smiles a little more as does Kaoru. "I swear from the bottom of my heart that we won't leave you. You'll never be distant from us. Promise."

Kaoru smiles more at this. "Thank you." He says with gratitude and honesty.

"Group hug!" Reno quickly moves closer and throws his arms around both of them as all of their eyes close when they laugh together.

"I'm glad to have you two." Kaoru admits opening his eyes half way as the other two do in which they look to him.

"We're glad to have you and each other as well Kaoru. We're a group until the end." Hope agrees and Reno nods in agreement to that. "No matter what."

"No matter what." Reno and Kaoru speak together in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

Things have been going smoothly over the past two weeks.

All three managed to find some work and are getting used to their new names.

Kaoru is resting on one of the couches laying back legs over the edge while Reno is playing a game on the wii.

Hope had went upstairs for a moment having been called up there just a few moments ago.

Kaoru's eyes blink open to halfway when there is the sounds of someone opening the door then coming down the stairs.

Reno hardly even really notices though too into his game currently.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Hope calls racing into the basement pausing and turning as Reno clears his throat loudly. "Ah." She blinks as it comes to her what her mistake was though Kaoru sat up anyways even with his legs over the one armrest. She turns to see Kaoru turn his head towards her. "Ash." She corrects her mistake. "You'll never guess what was given to me!"

Kaoru slightly tilts his head in curiosity. "What is it Faith?"

Hope grins and holds up a piece of paper. "They finally were able to give us this!" She tells him in excitement as Kaoru straightens his head before reaching out taking it. "The ones upstairs were going through the mail and they opened this after finding an envelope for you."

Kaoru slightly gasps a little quietly as he reads what it is. "This is that police check." He realizes and flips it onto the backside taking a good look at it with it being double sided. "It was actually done!?"

"Well not surprising considering our situation." Reno speaks coming over in which the two turn to him as he approaches with a wii remote in his left hand.

"Yeah that is true." Kaoru agrees with a nod of agreement to that.

"Well so far so good right?" Hope adds in a rather hopeful tone and the others look to her. Her smile has faded to that of a worried frown upon her face as she wonders if they will actually be in trouble or if they're truly making it in their situation.

"Well I suppose." Reno agrees sharing a glance with Kaoru. "I mean. We're not doing too bad considering the sudden change in scenery and new responsibilities."

"But we've got this." Kaoru speaks up before another word could be spoken. "We need to. And we've been doing a good job so far. Don't get discouraged yet."

Hope smiles softly again upon these attempts at comfort and admittance to what the other two think of on how the three of them are doing. "Yeah. We've totally got this!"

….

"And you're most likely not pulling my leg." Kyouya speaks mostly to himself but he keeps his firm tone as he sits there on the couch in the living room one leg crossed over the other.

There is a pause as Kyouya listens to the response over the phone then his head slightly lowers making his eyes be covered by shadows cast from his bangs.

"I see." Kyouya responds to the response. "Thank you." He hangs up after that by pulling his cell away from his ear to look to it without moving his head then pressing the end call button. He stares at it in thought for a good few moments before he lowers it with a slightly heavy sigh as he even closes his eyes.

…

Hikaru huffs slightly as he is laying on the bed with enough of his upper body to be hanging off the edge so he seems to be hanging upside down. He is facing the direction to the walk in closet seeing as how the other side has the windows with the setting sun.

The orange setting sun shining some of its soon to be final rays for the day into the room lighting it up with an orange glow.

Hikaru is staring into the open closet from where he is currently letting himself just try to think a little without moving. "There has to be a reason to everything that is happening." He slightly sighs to himself and he closes his eyes only for a brief moment. He opens his eyes half way only to blink as he notices something. He rolls over almost falling off of the bed but he keeps his gaze on what he has noticed. He moves backwards a little before moving his position in order to get his feet over the edge of the bed. He gets up onto his feet then lightly jogs into the closet. He stops at the side of it that was once Kaoru's side. He moves the items until he can get a better look at a dark blue jacket. He reaches over grabbing a little white piece sticking out of one of the pockets. He pulls it out of the pocket almost getting it stuck for a moment. He brings it up to look at it seeing that it's like a white card sized thick paper with a leave that has eleven points on it. He blinks at it in curiosity before flipping it over to find some writing in what looks to be black fine tipped sharpie on the back side of it. "When the wolf shall howl to the moon." He reads but frowns not really understanding what it is talking about. "What in the world is that supposed to mean." He flips it back over looking to the red leaf. "Maybe Kyouya might know about the symbol at the very least." He pulls his cellphone out of his pocket dialing the others number before bringing it to his ear. He waits for an answer until finally it comes.

"What is it?" Kyouya questions from the other side of the line.

"What does a red leaf with eleven points mean to you?" Hikaru questions to the other slightly lifting the card up to look at it with his head slightly tilted upwards.

"A red leaf with eleven points?" Kyouya echoes thoughtfully. "I'll look into it but why are you even asking."

"I found a strange white thick paper with that on it in the middle." Hikaru explains in which Kyouya hums in interest.

"Interesting." Kyouya admits. "Keep it safe for now. I'll contact you when I know something."

"Okay." Hikaru agrees almost reluctantly but he wants to find out what this could mean so he has to let Kyouya go to let the other work to possibly find out about it. He even lowers the card down to about chest level as he gives the raven confirmation.

The two exchange promises to talk sometime later before hanging up and Hikaru puts his phone into his pocket.

Hikaru looks to the design on the one side then he turns around heading out of the closet. He only stops to look up and outside once he is out of the walk in closet.

….

"Take a left! I think it's that way." Hope instructs in which Kaoru moves the joystick of the PS controller to the left making the character on screen turn to walk to the left.

"Just a little this way and we should be good to get to where we need to be." Reno speaks up in agreement and the two fall quiet to continue watching the character head along down a path away from where most NPC's are.

"Hey! You three! Upstairs now!" A call comes from up the stairs in which Kaoru pauses the game and they turn to look to the stairs.

The three share glances with one another before getting up leaving the controller behind as they head upstairs. They get up to the rather open space yet not very big first floor.

It's dimly lit and there's a quilt hanging where the curtain would be over the front window.

There's a slightly outdated looking kitchen just across from the doorway leading downstairs and by the area with the front window is what could be a living room.

There is a shelving unit that has seen better days against the wall. It holds a random array of books and magazines that are all just placed messily there with one ash tray also on a shelf. In the middle is an older by large TV with the news paused showing on the slightly grainy screen.

Just a perfect distance away but facing the TV is a grey three seater couch in which two males are sitting on opposite sides and one has the older remote.

"Take a look." The male with the remote says with a guarded voice then as the three watch he clicks play slightly moving the remote closer for a moment.

The three turn to the screen as the typical news caster begins speaking.

"Police are still looking for three missing teens who disappeared awhile ago." The newscaster explains as a picture of the three appear on the screen from the corner to the side of the newscasters head. "And they are asking that anyone with information that will help the case come forward immediately…" The newscasters voice becomes drowned out by the three as they all tense upon seeing and hearing this.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

"Shit." Reno curses taking a step or two back.

"Do you really think that they're going to find anything?" Hope questions almost shakily hunching over slightly almost as if trying to curl up into a ball.

"That's what I want to know." The person that had called them up tells them. "As long as they don't find nothing then everything is going to be fine. Can you tell me straight to my face that they won't find shit?" The person stares with grey eyes expectantly at the three with the TV now muted.

"Everything will be okay." Kaoru speaks up in which everyone turns to look to him. "There is just a bit of ruckus that will happen for the first bit but it'll end up dying down."

"Okay." The one that called them turns back to the TV. "Go downstairs or whatever."

With the three of them being waved off they head off downstairs then when safely down there they let out breaths of relief.

"That was way too close to going downhill and very much south much too quickly." Hope falls onto a nearby couch slumping in it from relief.

"Well it's like Kaoru said." Reno takes a step forward as the two turn to glance to him. "It's just going to be ruckus for the first bit but it'll eventually die down."

"Yeah." Hope nods as well Kaoru but Kaoru remains silent. "We've got this under control…"

The other two slightly glance away.

…..

Hikaru is typing away on his laptop only to pause closing his eyes with a sigh. "Ugh. I'm getting nowhere." He places an elbow on the living room coffee table supporting his jaw with the hand on the arm with the elbow on the table. "When the wolf shall howl to the moon. What in the world is that supposed to even mean!?" He sighs heavily again closing his eyes. He shifts his position again this time bringing his hands up to cover his face. "What am I supposed to do?" He sits there in silence for a long while mulling over everything that has happened as it all plays out within his own mind. "There has to be something. Something that'll lead us… Me…. In the direction needed to find Kaoru…. I want to know what happened. I want to know why he disappeared." He falls silent once more and as his closed eyes see darkness he begins thinking about the evidence that has been gathered. He tries to take a closer look at it with his mind focusing more than his other senses with his eyes covered. "There has to be something… Something we overlooked… Something that is the key to cracking open this… This chest that holds all the answers to what we've been searching for all this time…. But…. But what in the world could it be….?" He shakes his head slight and his eyes close tighter. "Why can't I figure this out!?"

The silence of the mansion around him almost comes off as eerie and though there are maids and servants in this very mansion they are not in the area Hikaru is in.

"What is it?" Hikaru grumbles to himself with clenched teeth. He stays there for a few minutes longer before spreading his fingers apart his left eye opening halfway to look through the space. His amber eye flickers to the card sitting next to him and he stares at the red leaf for a long moment. He slowly lowers his hands from his face reaching over as he opens both eyes normally. He picks up the card bringing it over to in front of himself looking at it. He has his elbows on his knees while he holds the card still with one hand on each side. He stares at the red leaf his eyes slightly narrowing as this continues for a good bit. He blinks his back straighten from its hunched over position and his elbows lifting up off of his knees. "Ah!" He tosses the card to the table and quickly begins typing away on his computer only to pause a moment later. His lips turning upwards as a smile comes to his face. "Got it." He jumps when the doorbell is rung then he listens waiting to see who it is as a maid is heard heading over to answer it.

"Ah. Mr. Ootori." The maid greets causing Hikaru to jump to his feet then race over to the front door.

Sure enough there stands Kyouya making Hikaru smile a little more.

"I'm glad that you're here." Hikaru informs him as Kyouya adjusts his glasses.

"I have some news that I wish to talk over with you." Kyouya informs Hikaru and he follows the other inside of the mansion with the maid closing the door behind him.

Hikaru takes Kyouya to his living room where they are soon settled on the couch.

"There is something important that you need to know about." Kyouya informs Hikaru who slightly glances to his laptop.

"I have something too." The twins words makes Kyouya blink in surprise.

"Oh?" Kyouya inquires once again adjusting his glasses to help keep the glare on them to hide his eyes. "And what might that be?"

"The leaf." Hikaru places his elbows on his knees then turns his head to look to the raven haired male. "I did some research and it turns out it's the same leaf on the Canadian flag. The Canadian maple leaf."

"Hm."

"That means that Canada has some piece of the puzzle. We just need to fit it into this jigsaw." Hikaru explains feeling rather proud about finding this out. "I'm thinking it might be where they have taken those three… Kaoru…."

Kyouya closes his eyes even though Hikaru can't see them. "That would go along with what it is that I have found."

"Huh?" Hikaru questions staring at Kyouya waiting for answers which he knows that the other will provide if he is given the chance.

"You see. There was footage of the three being at the airport the night that they vanished." Kyouya explains his findings causing Hikaru to gasp his eyes widening. "But that's not all." He opens his eyes and raises his head that had been looking down to look into the older twins eyes. His arms and legs crossed as he sits there locking gazes as best as possible with Hikaru mostly looking at his glasses glare. "There was someone with them the entire time." He tells the other blinking as he does so. "A male that was pushing them onto the plane and hurrying them along." He continues even as Hikaru slightly glances away almost thoughtfully. "However the problem is that he remains unidentified at the moment. The ID on the passports he not only had the three give to the people there but his own are all fakes. Meaningless names other than being something to put on paper."

"I see." Hikaru's hands have come together and he clenches his hands around each other even as his fingers are intertwined with one another.

"I was hoping that you might be able to help us proceed further." Kyouya pulls out a piece of paper and slides it over to Hikaru who turns to look at it as it sits there on the table. "Do you recognize this man?" He asks letting go of the printed picture of some male from an obvious CCTV camera.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

Hikaru's eye skirt over every part of the man only to sigh and shake his head. "No. I'm afraid not."

"I see." Kyouya nods slightly while Hikaru continues to look at the image. "We are running tests to try to see if we can get anything that might be able to lead us to who he is." He informs the other. "But it'll take a while."

"Do you know where they were headed at least?" Hikaru questions refusing to take his eyes off of the image he had been shown.

"Yes." Kyouya pushes up his glasses that always seem to be falling down. His eyes looking down to the table already having a feeling about where this is going to go. "Edmonton."

Hikaru's hands on his lap clench into fists and he speaks the words that Kyouya thought he'd say. "I'm going to Canada."

"I thought you'd say that." Kyouya's tone holds a held back sigh in it as he continues just looking at the table.

"You can't stop me or change my mind." Hikaru adds and is about ready to get up when Kyouya speaks up.

"I'm not going to."

Hikaru turns to look to the raven though the other isn't looking at him right then.

Kyouya looks to Hikaru and though the ginger cannot see the ravens eyes due to the glare on his glasses, their eyes meet. "I'm coming with you. And I'm sure that the others will agree on that."

Hikaru blinks feeling rather surprised to hear that before he gives a nod with a determined look.

"Good." Kyouya stands up from where he had been sitting and a small smile appears on his face. "Then we shall figure this out and we'll leave once we have done." He informs the ginger. "I will work on trying to figure out where they may be or if there is any evidence of where they went after arriving at the airport." He turns to leave. "I will let you know when it's ready."

"Kyouya."

Said raven turns to look over his shoulder at the slightly older twin.

"Thank you and hurry."

Kyouya turns away smiling to himself feeling proud about solving this mystery. "Yeah." Is all he says before he walks away heading to the limo that is waiting for him.

The door is opened by the driver who gives a greeting bow while Kyouya climbs in.

"Home." Kyouya's command is given as he climbs into the obviously expensive limo.

Afterwards the door is shut then the driver hurries to the driver seat. The driver heads off heading on the way to where Kyouya is currently calling home.

Kyouya looks out the window that he is sitting by for a bit until the Hitachiin property is out of sight. He turns to look to his lap with his arms crossed over his chest and his right leg crossed over his left leg. "Host club is family." He whispers to himself to keep it to himself. "And no one gets left behind…" He lowers his head and his once smile is now a frown. "Or that's how it was supposed to be…. Did he really think that it wasn't noticed… In the time before he left…" He keeps his speaking volume down to keep this to himself but he just needs to say it even if it's to himself. "But…" He sighs and his eyes behind his glasses softly during the sigh. "I never thought that it would end up like this. Going so far." He opens his eyes halfway still staring at his lap. "What really happened that night? Foul play or intentional escape?! …. The line seems to be blurred and it is hard to tell now…" He goes silent spending the rest of the limo ride like that.

Hikaru on the other hand hasn't moved and he reaches over picking the image up from the table taking a closer look at it. He looks to who he knows is his brother and releases one side of the picture to gently trail three fingertips from his left hand over his brother. "Kaoru…." He whispers to himself as he continues to stare at the image. "Why'd you have to go? Who took you away… And why…. Why did they wish to tear us apart…" He lets out a rather heavy sigh his eyes closing for the sigh before opening again this time to be half open looking back at the image. "I wish that you could tell me. Tell me who took you away that night. And if you knew the reason then why." He lowers the image to the table dropping his left hand to his lap. He lets his right hand join his left as he sits there looking down at his lap. "I wish I had the answers… I wish I still had you here with me…" He whispers under his breath almost wanting to cry before he shuts his eyes tightly in which he shakes his head. "No. I'm so close to finding him." He stops shaking his head and his eyes snap open with a look of fierce determination in them. "I will not think like that. Not when I'm so close!" He gets up to his feet and turns heading off elsewhere in the mansion while leaving the image to sit there on the table.

Kaoru is sighing softly to himself from where he lays on the couch.

Hope and Reno fell asleep just a bit earlier, with Reno on the mattress and Hope on the biggest couch in the basement.

But not Kaoru as he lays there on the couch pretty much underneath the stairs as he stares up at what is above him. His arms tucked behind his head since his head is against the armrest.

The basement is only lit by the Tv Reno had on before he passed out as an unpaused sonic game remains on screen.

"We can do this…" Kaoru whispers to himself almost as if trying to cheer himself up. "It's us. Surely it can't go wrong…." He trails off only to roll over onto his side. He now has one hand draped over his midsection and his left arm under his head that is now on the cushion. He looks at Reno as he sleeps. "That's right…" His tone begins to sound rather tired as his exhausted eyes begin to droop. "We can do this…" He trails off as his eyes close and he drifts off into sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen:

Hikaru closes the suitcase that he had been packing in preparation to fly out of the country. He turns when he hears his phone go off and sees that it's Kyouya calling him. He reaches over to the nightstand, the suitcase is on the bed, and answers the call. "Yeah?" He inquires right away hoping that Kyouya might have more information for him.

"It would seem that they have changed the IDs once in Canada." Kyouya tells him. "There is no one residing in Canada under the names that they used to travel there."

"Well we can still go and try to find them." Hikaru responds with certainty in his voice. "We have to!"

Kyouya lets out a heavy sigh before he speaks again. "Hikaru. Edmonton alone is pretty big. We can't just wander around hoping for the best." He tells him giving a slightly stern tone. "We could easily search for years and just continually walk right past them without even noticing."

"We won't be going in blind." Hikaru tells Kyouya in assurance. "I'm going to be following my heart. It will guide the way."

There is a moments pause before Kyouya speaks again.

"Hikaru. I don't think that will help us in such a situation. Not in this one. Trust me."

"No." Hikaru responds closing his eyes and giving a shake of his head even if the other can't see him. He stops and opens his eyes halfway with his eyes looking downwards. "It's worked before. It's worked and it will do so again." He stands tall with confidence. "I'm going with or without you. Seven am flight. Either you come or not. Either way I'm going to find my brother." He hangs up with that and tosses the phone to the bed only to stare at it for a few moments. He turns away after that to ensure he is ready to go.

…

Kaoru pauses to look at the police station as the sun has risen above it. He takes a step back feeling uncertainty. He looks back the way he came just watching as some strangers go about their day not paying him any attention. He turns back to the police station swallowing harshly and is about to move forward when he feels a vibration in his pocket. He pulls out a grey flip phone and finds that there is a text message.

Get back to the house. Something has come up.

Kaoru frowns in worry. He has been scared that something bad would happen. He clenches the phone in his hand feeling a rising terror inside of him that something has gone wrong. He slightly turns away eyes falling half open. He figures it must have been Kyouya who caused things to suddenly go downhill. His eyes flicker over in the direction of the police station. He turns away after that and heads away stuffing the phone and his hands into his black unzipped sweater's pockets. He walks away in a hurry from the police station not wishing to be spotted. He walks past some crowds of people ducking his head down to try to not draw attention to himself. He dips his head keeping his gaze down as he keeps walking while a pair of women walk past him. He feels rather tense as if now anyone walking past is going to look at him and know who he is.

That things will just spiral downwards and out of control.

But surely that won't happen… Right…?

Kaoru is just getting nervous about how things have been going so far. He doesn't want it to descend into chaos.

Only bad things would result from that after all.

Kaoru gets so lost in his thoughts over what could go wrong he hardly even notices his journey back to the place he is currently residing in.

"They called you too huh?"

Kaoru turns and finds Hope approaching him looking rather worried. "Yeah. You too?"

Hope stops next to him and nods her head playing with her hands out of nervousness. "Mhm." She gives a small nod and looks away. "What… What do you think it's about?"

"I don't know." Kaoru admits honestly as he also glances away. "But I suppose that there is only one way to find out."

They both turn to the home and hesitate for a moment before walking towards it heading closer to the front door where they pause again.

Kaoru had raised a hand to reach for the doorknob but stopped and slightly slowly turns to look to Hope, as they feel like for a moment they feel a little better knowing that their fear and worry is shared.

They turn back to the door and finally Kaoru reaches over grabbing a hold of the doorknob opening it in which they walk in together not fully sure if they are ready.

Inside they find Reno sitting on the floor with two others sitting in the chairs facing each other but their heads turned to Hope and Kaoru.

"Come." One man on a chair nods in a gesture for the two to move closer. He sits there with his arms crossed over his chest and one leg crossed over the other.

Kaoru and Hope come further inside as Kaoru closes the door behind them. They settle next to Reno sitting on their knees like he is doing. They share a glance to Reno before all three of them turn to look at a spot on the floor between them and the other two when one speaks.

"We have received word of troubling news it seems." The male with the crossed arms and legs informs the three sitting in front of the two. "Our source has given it to us and as you all know this source is very reliable." He uncrosses his legs and as he leans forward he uncrosses his arms until his elbows are placed on his knees. He stares expectantly at the three that aren't looking at them right now. "It would appear that information has been given to a man in an investigation. Enough that there was even surveillance footage taken. They now know what city you were taken to." He explains and the three's eyes widen upon hearing this news. His eyes slightly narrow in warning. "I thought the tracks were covered well enough. So…" He pauses for a moment to clench his teeth before speaking through his clenched teeth. "What do you three have to say about this."

The three become rather tense especially Kaoru and they aren't sure what to say right away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen:

"You know we can't be known that we were involved in any of this. It is possible you will be transferred to a more secure location unless you can tell us otherwise." The man informs the three with a stern sounding tone. "We cannot take risks. So. Do you know how to convince us that we'll be found out about?"

Kaoru blinks getting an idea and raises his head to look to the male while Hope and Reno look to him as he speaks up. "This is a big city. It's highly unlikely they'd be able to track down this place. Plus if they did find us we would never say you were involved in all of this. The tracks have been covered from name changes twice and we are being cautious like we were told to."

The male and female sitting in the chairs share a glance with each other letting their eyes meet as they seem to come to a decision together without a word being spoken.

They turn back to the three who watch them waiting for their answer to what Kaoru has just said to them.

"We'll think about it." One finally responds to what Kaoru told them. "For now you may remain but it's your final warning."

The three are allowed to leave after that in which they gather downstairs.

Hope and Kaoru are on one of the couches while Reno paces around back and forth in front of them.

"If things are going to just continue we can't go on like this!" Reno grumbles loud enough for the two to hear him as they watch him pace. "They won't tolerate another possible tracking of our location. We can't let that happen again. Especially if we want things to go according to plan. I don't really feel like losing the amount of freedom we have right now."

"Neither do we." Hope speaks up and only makes Reno pause in his pacing to look to her. "But what can we do? They're actually closing in on us and we have no way to stop it. What if they do actually find us? We wouldn't be able to change our appearances meaning we wouldn't be able to go outside. Only bad things will happen if they learn where we are residing and I don't really want to think about it…" She glances away almost giving a shudder.

"Hey." Kaoru speaks up getting the attention of both of his friends who turn to look to him. "It'll be okay." He adds but the other two glance away completely unsure if that is even the case anymore. "We can do it. We just gotta try to call up some old friends for a few favors." His words cause the two to turn back to him in interest. "I think I have an idea on how we can fix everything and stop them from investigating any further."

Reno turns fully facing Kaoru and crosses his arms over his chest in interest. "We're listening."

…

Hikaru is standing at the waiting area of the flight that he will be taking. He checks his phone finding twenty minutes before departure. He doesn't have any texts or missed calls so he stuffs his phone back into his pocket. He is wearing a black unzipped sweater, grey t-shirt and jeans with his black runners. He has decided to ride first class in an airplane instead of taking any private jet. He wants to do this without someone asking too many questions like his parents. He lets out a slightly heavy sigh closing his eyes for a moment then he opens them halfway. He is about to move to sit down in a nearby chair to wait for the flight to arrive so that he may board it.

"Hika-chan!"

Hikaru blinks his eyes open normally in surprise then he spins around to look in the direction that it had come from. He sees the entire host club racing towards him with Hunny waving at him. He blinks at his friends then speaks when they are close enough to hear him. "You all came."

"Of course." Hunny says as he lowers his hand to his side as the group slows to a stop in front of the older twin. "Not only are you our friend but Kao-chan too." He gives Hikaru a smile when the ginger meets his eyes. "There's no way that we would let you do this alone." He closes his eyes as his smile widens. "Let's go find Kao-chan together."

The others give their responses in which Hikaru looks around at them as they do so.

"Besides. It's a big place. You're going to need all the help you can get." Kyouya adds pushing up his glasses with the glare still on the lenses.

"Once a friend always a friend. No matter what." Tamaki adds puffing his chest out proudly.

Mori grunts with a nod in agreement.

"It wouldn't be fair to just expect you to take this on your own." Haruhi gives her thoughts and she gives a smile. "You should be ready to do anything to help a true friend no matter what it costs." She however gives a grateful smile to the others who had pitched in to make sure that she got a ticket to so that she can come along to help.

Hikaru can't help but smile softly then he gives a nod of agreement. "Yes. Let's do this." He speaks in agreement to that.

The group turn to look to the window of where the planes are with looks of determination. They will find their friend and save him from what has happened to him no matter what did happen. They will uncover the truth about it all and face whatever happens together as a group of true friends.

It is after all the kind of group this host club is together.

Soon enough they are on the plane heading off on their way to Canada.

Hikaru is sitting back in his chair and he has his head tilted so he may look outside as they fly. He takes a slightly deep breath in a little quickly then lets it out a little slowly. "Here we go. We're finally going to find Kaoru… Dear brother…. We're so close… I just…" His eyes shut softly and he lets out a small sigh before he whispers the last part to himself. "I just wish to be able to see you again and to get you to come back home. Even if it means fighting whoever took you away from me." He falls silent and his eyes open halfway to continue watching as the earth plus the clouds below are passed by. He can't wait for them to land so they may begin their search for his missing brother.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen:

"That's crazy!" Hope gasps after the plan was explained to her.

"But it could be the only way that we can ensure that nothing goes wrong anymore in the ways that they have that is." Kaoru points out to the two who glance to each other in almost uncertainty.

"Well as crazy that plan is…" Reno begins still looking at Hope before both of them turn to look to Kaoru again. "It truly might be our only hope to be honest. Everything is closing in on us a lot faster than any of us could have anticipated. It might be our only option."

Hope looks down thoughtfully as she considers their current position and what they had been told about what is going on. She finally sighs closing her eyes before looking up opening her eyes as she lets her eyes meet with Kaoru's. "Alright." She agrees to the plan resolving to herself about their limited options right now. "Let's do it."

The other two give nods of agreement and so they separate to get the plan started.

Reno pulls out his cellphone and makes a call while Hope goes to look for a knife plus Kaoru is helping Hope right now.

A bit later Hikaru and the others plane is coming in for a landing.

Hikaru looks around outside of the window as the landing is happening feeling nervous plus excited. He wants Kaoru to be here so badly as he wants to finally figure out what has happened to his brother.

Once the plane has landed and the passengers are allowed off to grab their luggage the host club hurry to do so.

The host club head out of the airport glancing around at the area that they have found themselves in.

A limo comes over and the driver comes out greeting them with a bow.

They put their stuff in the trunk and climb into the limo while the driver helps by opening the trunk then after closing it he opens the limo door. They are soon off on their way to the expensive hotel that they'll leave their stuff at in their own rooms. They plan to use this hotel as a base while here as they try to figure out what happened to Kaoru, Hope and Reno when they came here. They are still feeling the jetlag though so they want to have some rest before anything.

Hunny has fallen asleep leaning against Mori.

Mori isn't showing how tired he is.

Haruhi and Tamaki look ready to fall asleep but are fighting to stay awake.

Hikaru looks out of the window of the limo watching for any signs of the three as they drive along.

Kyouya is on his laptop getting some research done during the drive to their hotel. He had looked up where Hikaru had decided to stay and made sure everyone else booked the same place.

Finally they arrive to the hotel heading inside getting their room keys in which they head inside putting their bags away for now.

Hikaru heads out of his room once his stuff is in his room only to see Kyouya come out from the room across the hall.

The others are still in their rooms but with how tired Kyouya and Hikaru are they can guess that maybe the others passed out unintentionally.

"So…" Hikaru begins as he watches Kyouya. "Any idea where we should begin looking?"

"Well there are a few places that have cheap places to go to." Kyouya informs Hikaru pushing his glasses up on his face. "And some of them are in areas that not a lot usually happens in the way of crime. I talked to someone living here and they gave me some places people don't usually bother you in."

"That's a good start." Hikaru nods upon hearing this coming from the other. "So we should start looking in the most likely areas that they are in then work our way down from there." He starts turning to head away but Kyouya's voice stops him.

"Hold on. You should get some rest first. We're all still a little jetlagged after all."

Hikaru turns to look to Kyouya as if he has suggest the craziest idea ever. "Now's not the time for this!" He counters in slight anger hands clenching into fists. "We have to find Kaoru before something bad happens to him!" He slightly snaps at the other obviously upset about Kyouya telling him to get some rest first.

"Hikaru listen. None of us will be of any help if we are all tired. It could mean that we'll miss something important." Kyouya explains to the slightly older twin watching him through the glare on his glasses. "Take a rest and we will begin looking after we've become rested and more alert than how we currently are."

Hikaru snorts slightly and turns his head away but doesn't really have much to say to that.

"You don't have to like it." Kyouya reminds him. "But it is for the best right now. After we have rested we will begin our search right away." He pushes up his glasses then lowers his hand to hang at his side.

Hikaru turns for his back to be facing the other as he lets out a slight sigh. "Fine. But only because I want to make sure I can help Kaoru when we find him." He heads into his room as Kyouya watches.

Kyouya closes his eyes with a sigh of his own. "At least you still have some common sense in there." He turns heading back to his room as he only left his room knowing that Hikaru would try to leave right away. He heads inside to get some rest himself for now to worry about what will happen after later when he wakes up.

Reno gets off the phone as the call is ended and he puts the phone into his pocket. He turns hearing footsteps coming down the stairs in which Hope and Kaoru turn as if returning. "Did you get it?"

Hope holds up a large kitchen knife. "This will probably do the trick." She responds in which Reno nods after looking it over.

"Yes. That will suffice." Reno confirms verbally to the two. "Now we just need to get everything all set and ready. At least before the other part of the plan is ready and I get the call that it is done and ready."

Hope and Kaoru nod with determined looks in their faces.

"It'll all end soon and we'll finally be truly free. As soon as the plan has worked that is." Reno adds as a few final words before the group of three get their plan ready to be in motion.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen:

With the group rested they gather in the lobby to get ready to head out to start their hunt.

"Alright. I have found some areas that may be what we are looking for." Kyouya explains and holds up some paper in one hand. "And I think that we should split up to cover more ground." He turns to Tamaki and Haruhi. "Tamaki. Haruhi. You two will take this area in the west." He hands them a piece of paper that they look at while he turns to Hunny and Mori. "You two will take the north side." He also hands them a piece of paper before turning to Hikaru. "Finally you and me will handle an area on the south side."

Hikaru nods looking rather determined to do this.

"We'll keep in contact using our cellphones." Kyouya adds taking a final glance around at the others. "Let's do this."

They all split off into the groups of two getting a ride in limos to get to where they need to go check out.

As Hikaru and Kyouya are being driven towards the south side Hikaru is staring out the window with Kyouya writing in his black book.

Hikaru has his arm up so his elbow is resting on car door by the window with his hand on the underside of his jaw. His eyes flicker around slightly as he scans the area and the people around there.

Kyouya spares a glance to him for a moment to Hikaru's direction watching him watch out for any signs that could lead them to the location of his brother. He turns away to stare at his black book for a slightly long moment before closing his eyes with a slight sigh. He isn't sure what will happen from here on out but no matter what does they surely are close to finding out the truth.

Surely they are…. They have to be…

Kaoru slips on a black t-shirt to go with the jeans that he is already wearing. He heads on upstairs to the front area where Hope and Reno are waiting for him.

Hope is wearing a pink V-neck tank top with a darker pink mid-thigh length skirt plus ankle high black boots.

Reno on the other hand is wearing a knee length black jacket that is unzipped showing his dark grey t-shirt with black skinny jeans. He is wearing simple black runners on his feet.

Kaoru slips on a sturdy looking pair of black runners with the bottom being white. His runners reach up to the top of his ankles.

So the three appear to be ready and with that they head along towards the front door.

"Okay. So I was told that he wanted to meet us by the edge of the forest." Reno explains looking down at his phone to ensure that he has the right location that they are in need of. "So we should be able to get there fine."

"Oh look a limo." Hope's words cause Kaoru and Reno to turn to her only to follow her gaze to where they spotted the limo parked along the area by the sidewalk just a little ahead.

A few other vehicles were also parked there as it is in front of a row of homes that included the place that they happened to be staying in. So it wasn't unusual for someone to park there.

"Huh. Wonder if someone ordered a limo." Kaoru wonders slightly out loud as the other two make sounds of agreement.

"Or maybe someone got a job driving a limo." Hope suggested in which Reno shrugs.

"Huh. Well whatever. We'll know if we see it there again tomorrow." Reno points out in which the other two nod and glance to him.

"Yeah that is true." Kaoru agrees verbally to that.

The three begin walking down the sidewalk chatting about some videogames that they had been playing recently while in the basement.

Including a Silent hill game that they had watched Reno play while trying to help him out during their watching.

Their conversation was cut short when a woman with baggy clothes that could pass off as pyjamas is walking along towards them.

The woman has one hand on a plastic wagon with a little girl sitting inside but her other hand is holding a cigarette.

What stopped the three's conversation was the fact that the direction the woman was blowing the smoke in caused it to go right into the face of the child.

The child is coughing from the smoke though the woman just ignores this.

"What a horrible mom." Hope mutters in anger at the sight.

"Who just lets their smoke go into the face of their young child!?" Reno questions with a slight growl in his tone.

"This woman go figure." Kaoru adds with anger in his tone as well.

The three watch with angry looks as the woman passes by but the woman just ignores them walking as if nothing is wrong.

"The poor kid." Hope speaks not caring if the woman heard her or not though the woman doesn't even react.

The other two give sounds of agreement and all three of them turn to continue on their way.

Kaoru slightly pauses as he glances across the street and his eyes widen. He quickly ducks behind a nearby slightly large tree. His sudden change in behavior causes the other two to pause glancing to him. He gestures to the direction of what he saw in which the other two look in that direction.

They quickly understand what's going on and they settle sitting on the grass. They made sure to sit so that if Hikaru and Kyouya, who are talking to a woman across the street, come over they shouldn't be able to see Kaoru.

"What are they doing here?" Hope hisses quietly while Reno pulls out two smokes and a lighter.

"Did they seriously track us all the way here?" Reno wonders handing one cigarette to Hope who takes it.

"If you know who finds out then it'll mean big trouble." Kaoru hisses in worry. "What should we do?"

"Well approaching them is out of the options that we have." Reno adds then pauses to light his cigarette. "I mean it could be spotted if one of them is watching from a window or glances outside at the wrong moment. Besides even if we weren't spotted it could still come crashing down on us anyways. Our lives could be over before we know it."

"Stay quiet I think that one of them has spotted us." Hope adds in direction towards Kaoru without looking in his direction just before lighting her cigarette.

The two watch Hikaru and Kyouya from the corner of their eyes and manage to not tense as the two finish speaking to the other only to start heading towards them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter nineteen:

"Excuse me do you have a moment?" Hikaru inquires while Kyouya watches the two that turn to them as they stop kinda close to them.

"What is it that you'd like?" Hope questions calmly watching the two closely.

"We just wanted to know about the three missing people from Japan." Hikaru explains looking at the two hopeful.

"Hm. I think I saw something about that on TV." Reno responds sharing a glance with Hope before they turn back to Kyouya and Hikaru. "What about it?"

"Well we were wondering if perhaps have seen them." Hikaru informs them glancing from one to the other in hopefulness.

"Sorry. But I haven't." Hope shakes her head then turns to look to Reno. "Have you Michael?"

"Nope." Reno shakes his head. "I haven't Faith."

They both look at the two as Hikaru looks disappointed.

"Sorry that we couldn't help you. But we wish you luck in your search." Reno adds with a small smile.

"I need to ask. Have we met before?" Kyouya questions the two causing their hearts to skip a beat.

"No. We don't even know your names." Reno responds putting on a confused mental mask as he even tilts his head to the side for added effect. "Why would you think that?"

"He's right." Hope speaks in agreement to what Reno has just said as she even gives a nod in her agreement.

"Well you look rather familiar." Kyouya informs them but the two do their best to remain calm especially when they notice someone watching them.

"Maybe we look like someone you know but this really is our first meeting." Hope responds with a shrug. "We don't know why you think we are familiar." She adds in which Reno also nods in agreement to that.

Kyouya pauses for almost a second before turning. "I see…" His response causes Kaoru to become even tenser than before. "Well then I suppose we should be on our way." He takes the lead with Hikaru following after him.

Kaoru watches them go staying hidden behind the tree. His eyes fall to half open before he turns away sadly.

Reno and Hope talk about whatever comes to mind while they do their best to watch the two that are leaving.

Once Hikaru and Kyouya are out of sight Hope turns to the tree.

"Okay come out."

Kaoru comes over and sits beside Hope so that she is blocking him from the way that the two host club members went in. "That was very tense."

"Very." Reno speaks in agreement to that statement and Hope places a hand on Kaoru's shoulder

"You okay?" Hope inquires in which Kaoru sighs and looks away.

"Just when I thought that everything was going to be okay for us this happens." Kaoru sighs bringing his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around his knees.

"It'll be okay." Hope tries to cheer him up even giving him a smile as does Reno. "As long as we remember what we have to do to keep our lives good."

They all slightly glance to the one that had been watching them and they watch as the man turns heading back into the home. They turn away to share worried glances amongst themselves.

"We have to do it or else it'll be all over for us." Hope reminds them and the other two glance away in worry about what will happen if they fail.

"That is if we even get the chance to go through with it." Kaoru adds in reminder slightly glancing around the area. "I don't know how much longer we have."

"Then we must get started right away." Reno sits tall puffing out his chest as the other two turn to look to him. "For our future."

The other two gives nods of agreement knowing that it is all for the best if they wish to even have a future.

"We'll just need to try to keep our heads low in the meantime." Reno gets up onto his feet bringing his hands that are clenched into fists up to be level with his chest. "So let's do this! Because we can do it!"

The other two nod and stand up giving looks of determination.

"But um…" Hope begins and they all glance in the way that Kyouya and Hikaru went off in. "I think we will need to go a different way around. It's too dangerous to even try to talk to them especially with how things are. Meaning that our only option is our current plan."

The other two give nods of agreement to that and they all head off going away from the direction the two host club members went in.

On the other hand Kyouya and Hikaru are in a field talking together.

"Are you sure Kyouya?" Hikaru inquires and Kyouya pushes up his glasses that always seem to be falling down.

"Not one hundred percent but I do believe that there is a chance." Kyouya confirms lowering his hand to his side.

"Then we gotta go back!" Hikaru turns to head back to them but Kyouya's grip on his wrist stops him.

"Hold on. We can't just go running back." Kyouya warns Hikaru who turns to him with a rather demanding glare.

"And why not?" Hikaru demands of the other.

"Listen. There is a reason that they were lying to us if it really was them." Kyouya tells Hikaru who blinks in slight surprise at those words. "And if I had to guess I would say that there was something dangerous that would happen if they spoke the truth."

Hikaru's eyes widen upon hearing this. "Y-You don't think that whoever took them keeps one of them held captive if the other two head out to ensure that they do as they were told… Do you?"

"We can't rule that out." Kyouya's response causes Hikaru to look back in the direction that they come from in worry. "We should regroup with the others and figure out our next step."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru slightly whispers to himself in worry and fear.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty:

"And you're sure that they won't realize what has actually happened right?"

"You have my promise. Whatever it's worth."

"We are putting our trust in you. If this is messed up we're done for."

"I think you're 'done for' anyways."

…

The host club have gathered in the field by a hill.

"So what should we do?" Tamaki asks worriedly after Kyouya explained to them what happened and what it could mean.

"Well we will need to try to figure out where they are being kept. The exact location. Once we have that then we can start on a plan on trying to get them out of there."

"Like sneaking in during the night?" Hunny inquires looking at Kyouya hopeful.

"Using the police force could be dangerous." Haruhi adds slightly thoughtful as she brings a hand to her chin in thought. "If we do use it then we would have to take them by surprise and be able to bust in there."

"It'll take a little planning and preparation work." Kyouya confirms with a slight nod after pushing up his glasses. "But there's a chance that it could indeed work."

"Then let's get to work. All we gotta do first is figure out which house we're targeting." Hikaru brings his hands clenched in fists to chest level. "Then we can begin the planning and preparation."

"And how do you plan on figuring out where they are being held?" Tamaki asks moving closer to the raven haired male with a finger against his bottom lip in curiosity.

"Going undercover seems to be our best chance at figuring things out. We'll need to make sure that we cannot be recognized. It could ruin everything and put them in danger if we are recognized especially if it happens with the wrong people."

"Okay!" Tamaki stands proud fists on his hips then he points in a random direction with shinning eyes. "Host club undercover is a go! Let's do this!"

…..

Reno, Hope and Kaoru are sitting on a fallen tree hidden in the forest.

"How long do you think we should wait before going back?" Hope inquires glancing to the other two.

"At least just a bit longer." Kaoru responds. "They could be in the area still."

"And if we are seen talking to them things could go badly." Reno speaks in agreement.

"Y-You don't think that you know who would…" Hope bites her bottom lip for a moment before releasing it to continue. "Take more drastic measures?"

"It is possible." Kaoru admits slightly glancing away in worry. "That's why we don't have a choice but to go through with our plan…."

"As long as that host club doesn't catch onto us before the plan happens." Reno adds looking up slightly to stare off into the distance between a pair of trees.

"We'll just have to put our faith in the plan. And hope for the best." Kaoru slightly sighs as he closes his eyes. He isn't sure if it will work but it's their best chance at this. "And if we fail…"

"It could become much worse for us…." Reno adds and his hands that are in his lap clench into fists. "Damn those bastards." He slightly growls to himself. "Why do they have to be so damn impatient and skittish? If only they'd trust us."

Hope lets out a rather big sigh. "It can't be helped." She tells them. "What's done is done. It's just how things are right now."

"Damn."

….

A door opens and the person walking along glances around as everything seems to be getting prepared.

"Hello sir!" One man comes over greeting the other. "Our progress is going well. The altercations are being done."

"Good." The man smiles glad to hear this. "Then I want to see results right away." He turns away and begins snapping his fingers. "Let's go people! On the double! Go! Go! Go!" He turns and leaves with that.

"You heard the boss!" The one that had gone to speak to the man that has just left orders with a rather serious yet slightly angry looking expression on his face. "Move! Move! Move! I want to see a hustle! And don't you dare mess up!"

"Yes sir!" The entire group responds.

…..

Hope, Reno and Kaoru are walking along keeping their eyes open. They pass someone sitting on the bench at the bus stop reading a newspaper.

Not that they notice but after they pass by the person lowers it to watch them. This person has messy looking short brown hair and an obviously fake mustache. He's wearing sunglasses, a mahogany turtle neck and dark jeans with runners. He turns his head to watch the group walk by before raising the newspaper again just when Hope glances back.

Hope turns away slowly while the man keeps the newspaper up for now. "Do either of you think that we might be being watched?" She whispers to them in which the other two slightly glance back to the newspaper man.

"Let's head around back." Reno responds quietly and the other two nod softly before following Reno around back out of sight of the man. He glances around to see if he can see anyone watching them before he opens the door and ushers the other two inside before following. He insures that the door is closed taking them out of sight where they can breathe a sigh of relief.

"I guess we'll just have to start laying low until everything is done then when everything calms down." Hope speaks as the group head towards the door to the basement.

One person in the kitchen watches them with half open eyes and only turns away when the three disappear downstairs.

The next day…

Kyouya is in his room typing away on his laptop when his phone goes off so he answers it. "I hope you have some good news." He tells the person on the other side of the line. He stops to listen to what the other has to say before freezing and his eyes become visible. "What? Wait are you sure?" He pauses once more to listen again before slightly lowering his head and pushing up his glasses to hide his eyes again. "I see… I shall call the others." He hangs up then dials other numbers before bringing the phone back to his ear. "Yeah it's me. I have some news you might not like."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty one:

"WHAT!?" Hikaru roars in shock upon hearing the news and leaps to his feet from where he was sitting on the bed in his room. "Are you sure!?"

The others seem busy or had left the chat having trouble handling the news.

"My informant is." Kyouya informs Hikaru. "However I would like for you to come in and confirm it."

Hikaru falls silent for a few moments and his hands have become shaky before he lets out a breath and responds. "Okay."

"Meet in the hall." Kyouya hangs up after that with Hikaru following doing the same.

Hikaru sits there staring at his cell for a little longer. "It can't be true…." He whispers to himself before stuffing it into his pocket and he heads to go meet Kyouya in the hall. He opens the door finding the raven haired man waiting outside.

The others soon join them in the hall and they all head off to the limo to go check if it really is true.

Hikaru silently stares out the window as they go along lost in his own thoughts though the others aren't doing any better.

Finally they arrive at the location and the limo parks out front before the driver opens the door to let them out. They head inside where they are greeted by a man in a white lab coat who seems to have been waiting for them.

"Greetings." The brunette greets them with slightly sympathetic dark green eyes. "You're here to check the three just recently brought in am I correct?"

Kyouya nods. "Please take us to them."

The man nods and leads them around the front counter and into a room where three bodies lay in a line on stretchers.

Hikaru gasps and dashes over to one stopping next to the stretcher. He looks to the face of the male laying there and his knees begin to feel weak and shaky like he's about to collapse. "N-No." He gasps quietly to himself in horror before his knees finally give way and he falls to his knees. He buries his face into the stretcher sobbing with his shoulders shaking heavily as he does so.

The other host club members lower their heads letting themselves cry as well.

Kyouya and the brunette move closer to Hikaru.

Hikaru slightly raises his head as if hearing them approach. "His hair is dyed and it looks like him. I just…. I just don't want to believe something like this would… Could ever happen." He face plants the stretcher again.

"I am sorry for your loss." The brunette apologizes with sympathy in his voice.

Kyouya wanders away to check the other two having memorized how they looked when he and Hikaru had spoken to them. He slightly sighs glancing away and pushes his glasses up on his face before heading back over to Hikaru.

Hikaru raises his head with a sniffle. "Is this our fault?" He asks the other who has come back over to him. "Because we talked to them…. It's our fault that they were killed…. Right?"

Kyouya sighs softly as he slightly glances away. He doesn't want to make Hikaru feel bad but he knows that he has to tell him the truth about the situation. "It is possible that whoever had been holding them panicked and they killed them before we could find them. If we found them then the group that had been holding them captive would have been arrested."

Hikaru looks to the body and clenches his hands into fists against the stretcher. He turns to look with his tearful eyes at Kyouya with angry determination. "I will make sure that they pay."

Kyouya nods. "We will begin an investigation into who killed them and do everything possible to catch them."

Hikaru nods in agreement before looking to the body once more.

"And I have an idea on how to try to stir them up enough that they might slip up somewhere."

At those words Hikaru turns back to Kyouya to see he's smiling causing Hikaru's interest to rise as he wonders just what the other could be scheming.

… The next morning…..

A group of five are sitting in front of a TV watching the news with two on the couch while the other three are chilling on the floor in front of it.

"And in breaking news the three missing teens have been found." The news caster reports with pictures of Hope, Reno and Kaoru that they had been using. "Sadly they have been found dead. The police have started an investigation into the matter to try to locate the killers but ask that if anyone had seen anything to call crime stoppers right away."

The number for crime stoppers appears on the screen along with the logo.

The two on the couch look down to the three on the floor who glance to them almost hesitantly in a way unsure if they'll be in trouble or not.

"You three were responsible for this happening. Weren't you?" One of the males on the couch inquires and the way the three glance to each other confirms it causing him to sigh.

"That was a very risky move you know." The other male agrees causing the three to tense worried about what might happen to them now. "What if they find a link back to this place and come to take us down? It could cause a lot of trouble if they are lead to this place."

"Oh hush now." A new voice joins causing everyone to look to the newcomer seeing a slightly plump lady standing there fists on her hips. She blows some of her really dark brown hair out of her eyes then moves closer letting her fists drop to her sides only to stop walking when at the back of the couch. "With the pressure you've been putting upon their shoulders you should have expected them to go along with a plan that has great risk to it. It was like they didn't have much of a choice but to do something like this. So leave them be will you? We should have some faith in this plan of theirs and truly give them a chance."

One of the men lets out a huff crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine. But as long as they are not lead here I don't care how you pull it off." He speaks to the three that watch and listen to him. "Get the case to run cold or blame some innocent person. Just make sure that nothing is lead here." He leaves that followed by the other two.

The three relax with sighs of relief.

"We just have to have hope in our plan."

The other two give nods of agreement.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty two:

Everything has changed so suddenly and quickly. It went from a missing persons case to a murder case.

Kyouya sighs a little softly to himself pushing his glasses up on his face.

Hikaru hasn't left his room since they've gotten back but none of the others blame him.

They all took a break then joined to try to plan how to catch the murderers…. But not once did Hikaru come out even though Kyouya had told everyone that was what they were doing. None of them are pressuring Hikaru to come out and are currently giving him space as it's the main thing they can think of as of right now to help their friend. They all quietly hope that Hikaru will be feeling a little better enough so that soon he'll be able to rejoin the group once more. They fire Hikaru a text before heading off to go to the police station to begin the investigation there.

….

Everything in Hikaru's world seems to have fallen apart to the slightly older twin. First his brother went missing then he turns up dead. Hikaru is struggling unable to do anything but watch as the world he once cherished crumbles to pieces before his very eyes. He feels so vulnerable, lost, weak and helpless. He clutches his ginger hair lightly shaking it as his eyes screw tightly shut. He just wishes that this is all a nightmare and that when he opens his eyes he won't be seeing this blasted hotel room but instead his brother sleeping next to him. Hesitantly he opens his eyes and his shoulders slump when nothing has changed. His hands release his hair falling to hang at his sides as his vision blurs with tears. He falls to his hands and knees sobbing to himself as he slightly curls up slamming his fists a few times against the floor. He wants to scream but his subconscious reminds him that someone will come running and he wishes to be alone at the moment. He does not wish to deal with anyone else let alone speak to them or let them see him in such a state.

What a disaster this has turned out to be and Hikaru is actually regretting ever having to go after his brother starting to believe that this is all his fault.

Hikaru wonders that if he had never gone after his brother and maybe stayed in Japan letting the police look into it maybe Kaoru would still be alive. He buries his face in a pillow he had grabbed and started to sob into it as the thoughts of how it's all his fault Kaoru's dead swirls in his mind like a raging storm.

Everything is just a mess now.

…..

Kyouya answers a phone call while he was checking out photographs of the crime scene. He steps away from the group to take this call. "Did you find something?" He asks the person on the other side of the line.

"I have." The man on the other side of the line confirms. "We tracked the group in Japan. It seems that it might be a bigger group or plan than we had thought. We found footage of them leaving the three with another group of people in a car."

"A car? What kind of car? You did find that out right?" Kyouya inquires and gets a confirmation to his question.

"It was a volkswagen two thousand fifteen jetta blue." The man informs Kyouya. "They were put in the car when they got to it as the group encouraged them inside. We are trying to see if we can read the licensing plate right now."

"Thank you. Inform me if anything else comes up." Kyouya requests.

"Yes sir it will be done." The man salutes despite being on the phone.

They hang up after that and Kyouya returns to the others along with the officer.

Kyouya explains the news he had just gotten about the update in the case.

"I'm starting to worry we might have uncovered some kind of human trafficking operation." The officer admits looking genuinely concerned at this point.

"It's highly unlikely." Kyouya admits pushing his glasses up on his face. "If it was then they wouldn't have let them roam around freely even if they were holding one captive while doing so. There would be no way to say for sure that they wouldn't seek help or send something to ask for help. It'd be much too risky because they could have easily left a clue in a cry for help. The only way it would have worked would be if the group got them to be obedient before taking them off somewhere. Which is likely unless they were blackmailed into doing this."

"What do you think it is?" The officer inquires to the raven.

"A kidnapping possibly with blackmail to make sure that they would not go against them. Maybe threating them with something that they care for." Kyouya shares his thoughts. "To ensure that they'll go along with them. It'd be a big group doing this but their goal doesn't seem to be human trafficking or black market money. As we would not have found them how we did… When they were alive that is."

The officer brings a hand to his chin in thought at this. "That is true. It is a little strange. Plus if they were just selling them why Canada and not a place like India?" He points out as well. "It does indeed not make sense."

Kyouya nods in agreement to this. "Exactly, for whatever reason it was decided upon to take those three for whatever reason to out here in Canada."

"Then for whatever reason they decided to kill them in the end." Tamaki adds with a sad look.

"Probably because we got too close and they may have panicked." Kyouya turns to Tamaki. "If we caught them with them they would have gone to jail."

"So let's find them and make them pay for what they have done." Haruhi says and the group turn back to looking at the case.

…

"It might have worked."

"We still need to wait. We need to watch the case go cold first."

"But that could take ages."

"It's the only choice we have right now."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty three:

Hikaru raises his head and he glances to the door of his room. "I will make them pay." He mutters to himself before getting up and grabbing his cellphone. He checks it finding that he had gotten a text telling him that the others are currently at the police station. He looks up directions to the address then heads out of his room to go to meet them there. He is walking along stuffing his hands into his pants pockets while walking. He is staring at the ground for a good long while as he walks but he raises his head after a little bit. His eyes become drawn to a man standing in the entrance to an alley leaning against a nearby building's wall.

The man seems to watch Hikaru as he walks along past and their eyes meet one another. His gaze looks to be guarded though Hikaru swears that he sees the others eyes narrow for a rather brief moment.

Hikaru turns away though his shoulders have risen as he is now very tense worried that the man will follow him. He turns to cross the street at the corner and he uses the looking both ways excuse to try to spot the man again.

The man is gone but Hikaru notices his foot disappearing into the alley.

Hikaru crosses the street keeping a mental picture of the man in his head as he heads towards where the police station is. He eventually makes it without incident though he is very much on edge from that encounter. He enters the police station gaining some strange looks but he is only guessing that is because he looks like Kaoru. He approaches the front desk. "I'm looking for Kyouya." He tells the lady currently there. "He came for the investigation on the murder of the three teens from Japan." He informs her hoping that it'll help but he figures it was Kyouya who had gotten the group in. "I'm one of the victims brother."

"I see." The lady nods. "Let me call the officer." She picks up the phone dialing a number before pausing. "Yes hello I've got someone looking for a Kyouya and the investigation into the murder of the three…." She trails off probably interrupted. "Alright I understand." She confirms after a moment or two of listening to the response. "I shall do that." She hangs up after that only to get to her feet. "Right this way." She takes the lead as she takes Hikaru around back going through until they reach a room with a closed door. "Right inside here." She gestures to the door and with a quick thanks Hikaru heads inside finding the group with a few officers.

Hikaru can quickly see the investigation notes and pictures as well as the paper and one or two laptops showing that the group has been very busy in working on the case.

"Hika-Chan!" Hunny greets with a smile as the slightly older twin walks inside.

"Hey on my way here I walked by someone suspicious." Hikaru informs them.

"Are you sure?" Kyouya inquires and Hikaru nods in confirmation.

"He stared at me with a guarded look and his eyes narrowed too. He disappeared into the alley a little after I had passed by him." Hikaru confirms and an officer grabs a piece of paper.

"Can you give me the description of who you saw?" The officer asks pencil at the ready.

Hikaru gives a nod of confirmation to the officer at this. "He was about an inch or two taller than me. He had midnight blue eyes, no signs of facial hair, slightly pale skin and slightly light brown hair. Small chin, narrow cheekbones and a slightly large nose."

The officer nods getting the sketch and wadding notes on the side. He puts it up next to some images of the abductors to try to see if any of them looked to match the description that Hikaru had given them.

The entire group scan the images comparing them to the sketch hoping that they'll be able to find a match if they all work together. They want to know who this man is as a possible suspect.

Kyouya finally points to one of the images. "There." He tells them as he keeps pointing to an image of one of the men going to a driver side of the vehicle. "That looks to be him."

"I'll run the look through the database." One of the officers head over to one of the laptops sitting in a chair as he begins typing away.

Hikaru in the meantime is filled in on what they have managed to gather so far.

Just as the filling in comes to an end the officer leaps to his feet almost knocking the chair over causing everyone in the room turn to him.

"I've got a hit!" The officer informs them looking up to the group before turning the computer towards them. "His name is Adam Neven. He was arrested last year for being the getaway driver for a robbery of a highly secured bank. He took a deal that he will get only six months in jail if he sold out who was the ones behind the actual robbery."

"Then we need to get a search warrant and to bring him into custody for questioning." The other officer races out of the room while Hikaru moves over to the laptop to get a closer look at the image displayed on screen.

"That's him." Hikaru nods in confirmation. "It is most definitely him."

"Then we'll be able to have a search warrant ready soon enough." The officer also nods at this confirmation.

"We're finally getting closer to finding out who was responsible." Hunny mentions with his head lowering so his eyes are cast in darkness.

A few of the host club members nearby the smallest member take a step or two away not wanting to be too close just in case Hunny uses his special techniques. They know better than to upset him after all.

"We should also look up who was working with him." Kyouya suggests pushing the glasses up on his face with his pointer finger as he speaks. "It might also help give us clues on the group responsible for all of this."

The officer nods grabbing the other laptop and gets to work typing away to get the case file to find out who else was reported from the time that Adam had been arrested.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty four:

Armed with a search warrant Kyouya leads a group of officers heading right to the address of Adam.

Kyouya knocks on the door and waits for an answer while police surround the house to watch for anyone trying to run.

"Adam! Open up! We have a search warrant!" Kyouya calls knocking again trying to get an answer after a while of no answer.

Finally Adam answers the door only to be quickly restrained by two officers with one putting him in handcuffs before he could possibly lunge at Kyouya like how he looked like he was about to.

Kyouya and the rest enter the house and the search begins to try to find evidence.

Once the couches have been searched Adam and Kyouya with two officers settle in the living room.

"You surely know why we're here." Kyouya begins as he watches Adam.

Adam turns away refusing to speak to them right now.

Kyouya pushes his glasses up at the silence. "Stay quiet all you want. We can place you at a place involved in a case that has turned to murder." He informs him. "There's no way to hide from this."

Adam still refuses to comment.

"Sir." An officer comes over to Kyouya with Adam's phone and Kyouya looks to him. "He seems to have been deleting some messages but theres a few he hadn't gotten to yet." He lowers the phone to show the raven who takes a look at it after taking the phone.

"It is time the children said. Close your eyes they said." Kyouya reads the first text that was not deleted yet. "This is only the beginning." He reads the next one and continues along. "Hiding secrets no one can hear." He takes a look at the last one there on the phone. "The children are dying, they smile through their crying."

"It's parts taken from an English dub from the song Circle you circle you." Adam finally speaks making Kyouya look up from the phone to him. "It doesn't mean anything."

"These lines are quite particular so I beg to differ on that. It would appear that they are used as code for something. Most likely the case that we are here for." Kyouya informs the man in cuffs. He looks back down to the phone. "The first one I would say that it might be talking about a signal that the three needed to be killed. To close their eyes and not open them again. The second one I would guess talks about that it is ready to begin. The next part talks about hiding the bodies and the final one is to say that the deed is done." He looks up again. "What do you have to say to that?"

Adam pauses for a moment before snorting then bursting out into laughter. "Oh that's hilarious! You really have no idea! That's not the truth!" He keeps laughing as if it's the funny thing ever.

"Then tell us." Kyouya crosses his arms over his chest and one leg over another. "Tell us the truth. Correct my analysis."

Adam however just begins laughing even more. "You hahahahaha! You really think I'd fucking tell you!?" He thumps his back against the backrest as he continues laughing.

Kyouya wants to sight but he keeps it down for now. "You can talk to us now or wait until we get you into an interrogation in the police station." He informs the man giving him a stone cold glare past the glare reflecting on his glasses. "You are after all also under arrest because of the evidence we have placing you as being involved in the crimes that had been committed. Kidnapping and now…" He holds up the phone. "Planned murder. You won't be getting off easily." He lowers the phone before continuing. "So. It's your choice."

"You won't find them." Adam mumbles slightly and this causes Kyouya's head to tilt slightly but he listens for now. "It wasn't my idea. It wasn't our idea. It's possible that a move has been made and you won't be able to track them. You cannot find what doesn't want to be found." He then falls silent after that.

"Do you wish to say anymore or perhaps elaborate on what you have told us?" Kyouya questions but Adam stays quiet. "Who planned this?"

Adam refuses to answer that.

"We will find out who. They cannot hide." Kyouya warns him trying to get him to say more.

"Haven't you ever considered that you are chasing your tails and looking for the wrong thing?" Adam questions looking to where Kyouya's eyes almost as if he can see them even through the glare on his glasses. "That you were chasing the wrong type of case? Maybe there's more to all of this than your eyes wish to see?" He pauses with a slight hum. "Or perhaps what your heart does not wish to believe." He smirks at Kyouya who is going over the words being said in his head as officers write down every single word. "What do you fear the most will come of this case young man?" He questions looking rather proud of himself.

"I have nothing to fear. The missing teens are dead." Kyouya tells him plainly in a matter of fact way.

Adam suddenly begins laughing once more at this and Kyouya lets an officer put the phone in an evidence bag. He doesn't say anything as he laughs and Kyouya waits for him to calm down. He does so after a few minutes and his smirk is still stretched across his lips. "I can't believe I'm hearing that! Nothing to fear!? That's is simply too funny!" He exclaims aimed right at Kyouya. "It seems that even now you don't truly understand what it is that you have involved yourself in. You'd have packed up and gone home if you had realized the truth about this case."

"Well why don't you tell us and we can wrap it up?" Kyouya presses as he has a staring contest with Adam. "Why don't you? We already have evidence against you. You have nothing to lose."

Adam just laughs then glances to a nearby window that just looks out to the front yard. "Where's the fun in that? I have no reason to tell. Even if you have evidence against me I would never tell you more than what you need to know. And with that I am done with you."

"Then you can speak to an officer in an interrogation room." Kyouya nods and Adam is taken away to a police car to be taken to the police station. He glances around as every inch of the house is searched. "We'll figure it out in the end and bring them justice." He whispers to himself pushing his glasses up on his face.

A little later….

The rest of the host club spot Adam being taken away to an interrogation room and all glare at him with anger and hate.

Mori has to hold Hikaru back from marching right up to demand answers about what had happened. He knows that they won't help just storming up to the suspect right now.

Their questions surely will be answered in time well very soon at least.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty five:

Kyouya comes over and pins pictures that were taken including pictures of the texts in which the rest of the host club take a look at. He adds a note of how Adam had said it was a part of an English dub of Circle you circle you. He glances to the others when done and notices that Hikaru has looked away from the board no longer showing his face. He doesn't really ask knowing that this is all especially hard on him considering all that has happened. He instead just turns away and pushes his glasses up on his face. He turns the board and his eyes begin scanning the rest of what they have collected so far.

Everyone but Hikaru seems to be taking in the new information probably trying to put two and two together within their own minds. All are hoping that the ground breaking clue that they need is here somewhere…. Somewhere hidden within these clues that they have so far gathered.

 _Haven't you ever considered that you are chasing your tails and looking for the wrong thing? That you were chasing the wrong type of case? Maybe there's more to all of this than your eyes wish to see? Or perhaps what your heart does not wish to believe. What do you fear the most will come of this case young man?_

Kyouya can hear Adam's words echoing in his head. He isn't sure why though and takes a look at them with a hand coming to his chin in thought. He knows that there had to have been a good reason for Adam to say such things but could there really be a clue? He had considered it was to throw them off but what if he was giving an honest clue? He finds some paper on the table and writes them down. He sits in a chair staring at the words as he reads them over and over almost as if memorizing them. His eyes are drawing to the very first line and he tilts his head at it. "Chasing our own tails?" He whispers before his eyes move downwards to the very next line. "Wrong case?" He gets an idea and begins writing bits and pieces of what was said below only to stare at it when done.

Chasing your tails.

Looking for the wrong thing.

Chasing the wrong type of case.

More to all of this than your eyes wish to see.

What your heart does not wish to believe.

What do you fear the most.

Kyouya stares at it again and after a minute or two he looks up only to look to Hikaru who seems to be lost in his own world now. He turns back to the sheet of paper then gets up stepping out and heading to autopsy with his paper in hand. He makes it and the bodies are taken out already having been stitched, up as well as have a blanket for some decency, and the report was being made. He first takes a look at the bodies of Reno and Hope before finally reaching the body of Kaoru. He stares at it in thought for a moment before turning to his paper. "These are linked." He whispers the feeling he is getting but can't think of why he is getting such a feeling. He once again brings his hand up to his chin in thought and waits a little longer trying to figure this out. He once again looks to Kaoru before one of the workers down here approach him. He turns to them.

"I have something that may help you." The man tells Kyouya who nods his head in go ahead for the man to speak. "There was something strange. While we found some blood that matched that of the missing teens we didn't find too much of it. So my assistant tried taking a blood vessel where no blood was found and tried a DNA test. We just got back the results and it comes back as different than the blood that was found." He slightly lowers his head looking with seriousness at Kyouya. "It wasn't a match."

Kyouya's head whips to his paper. "Chasing our own tails on a wrong case…" He slightly gasps to himself as he slightly looks up as beneath the glare on his glasses his eyes widen.

"We are going to look more into the matter of these three for anything else that is off." The man tells him. "And we'll send that report as well when it is completed.

At this point Kyouya could almost start grinning to himself which he almost does instead just smiling to himself.

The man now behind him blinks at the silence but wonders if Kyouya is just thinking to himself at this point.

"That's it." Kyouya smiles just a little more as he speaks slightly softly. "That's what was hidden in Adam's words! I can't believe it! This changes everything!" He dashes off heading back to the investigation room as quickly as he can. "Come on!" He calls to the other hosts poking his head inside of the room before pulling it back and quickly leading the curious group to the interrogation room where Adam is being held.

Even Hikaru followed along wondering what has come over Kyouya so suddenly.

"There was a breakthrough." Kyouya explains and the group slightly lean closer as they want to hear what it could have been that he has found. "Something that changes this case!" He turns his head to look to Adam. "And it's all thanks to that man right there. He just uncovered something whether or not it was intentional." He turns back to the group who are all watching him trying to get him to finally tell them what. "Stay here and listen to the interview. I'm going to use this to try to get more information out of him. Maybe now knowing this we can get him to crack." He turns and heads to around the corner towards the door leading into the interrogation room.

Adam turns as the raven enters with the officer closing the door behind him. He is handcuffed to the table to ensure that he will not attack anyone and Kyouya walks over to the table. He watches the other all the way then Kyouya stops and looks at him.

Kyouya has gained a smirk on his face as his back faces the host club outside the mirror so he can look to Adam while still letting the host club see the man. "I've broken your little code." He tells him and waves the sheet slightly at him a moment before stopping to speak. "They're alive. Aren't they?"

Behind the mirror the host club stand frozen and eyes as wide as dinner plates in shock at hearing this come out Kyouya's mouth; but even as most begin crying they wait for Adam to respond to what Kyouya has just said.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty six:

"WHAT?!" Hikaru questions in shock upon hearing this. "Is he really serious!?" His heart flutters in a newfound hope upon hearing those words.

Adam has gone silent and simply stares at Kyouya as if silently judging the other with his gaze.

Kyouya just stares right back unfazed by this.

Hunny is holding back tears in hopes of hearing if this is indeed true or not.

It is like all those listening are holding their breaths awaiting for a confirmation from Adam himself.

"There is no need to hide anymore." Kyouya tells the man still having a stare down with him. "While yes we the blood that was with them did initially match to them there was much too little. So another test was done using a blood vessel that had none of the blood in it. Once it was put through a DNA test it came back as it not being a match." He informs Adam not breaking eye contact despite the glare on his glasses. "Somehow you managed to make a body of other people look like the missing teens and drained the blood only to leave a little to throw us off into believing it was real. Yet the amount that was found would indicate that it was all that you could take from them without killing them." He moves a little closer. "What do you have to say to that?"

Adam snorts before he begins to laugh as if Kyouya had made a hilarious joke.

Kyouya keeps his stoic look as he waits for Adam to calm down from his laughing fit.

After a minute or two Adam finally calms down.

"You really think I'd tell you about that?" Adam questions. "I will only say what I want to say."

"You are already being charged for your involvement in this case. You have no reason to hide information. You might be let off easier if you can supply us with the answers that we require." Kyouya informs him.

"You should back out while you have the chance." Adam speaks simply not seeming intimidated by the other. "You have no idea how big this operation really is. You have no idea what you're sticking your noses into."

"We will take that risk because it involves a friend." Kyouya states and moves his face closer to Adam. "Now will you give us the information that we want?"

Adam lets out a slight growl. "You'd really be ready to face such a big and powerful operation all for one little friend? I don't believe that is worthwhile."

Hikaru clenches his hands into fists upon hearing this but stays quiet for now.

"I don't believe that is your judgement call." Kyouya informs him. "Stop trying to steer the conversation away from this. We want information and we will find a way to get it out of you."

Adam's eyes narrow. "Pfft. Don't give me crap. You really think you can intimidate me? There's no way I'd tell you anything worthwhile. Not with who is involved in this operation."

"Who is involved…." Haruhi wonders to herself bringing a hand to her chin.

"What is it Haruhi?" Tamaki asks turning to her.

Haruhi blinks. "Is it possible for someone in the government to be involved? I mean more than we already suspect. What if there was more to it than forging papers and such for this to take place? What if they have a bigger role in what is going on? I can only imagine how much money faking the threes deaths like that would cost. But if someone in the government is involved it's more likely it could have been done."

The other hosts glance to each other in realization of what she is talking about.

None of Kaoru's money had been touched during this whole time, even after the possible fake deaths, as well as none of the others money have been touched. On top of that neither Reno nor Hopes parents seemed wealthy enough to even have enough money to be stolen for it either. If none of the money from any three were touched then where in the world could someone have gotten the money to do such a thing?

It is possible the government is indeed involved in this as Haruhi has suggested.

The group turn back to Kyouya's interrogation when they hear a bang.

Adam has slammed his hands against the table. "Fucking shut up! You don't know anything!"

Kyouya slightly leans forward placing a hand on the table looking at Adam as the other man glares back at him. "You are making this harder than it has to be." He informs the other. "We can end this quickly if you comply with us. You know what really has happened to them and you're only making everything worse for yourself by resisting us. So I will ask again. Where are they?"

"You really don't understand what you are getting involved with." Adam growls glaring at Kyouya with such a strong glare that if looks could kill Kyouya would have died a brutal death. "It wasn't even our idea to begin with! You're chasing the wrong people!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kyouya questions staring back at Adam as if in an attempt to try to stare him down.

"It wasn't our idea." Adam repeats clenching his teeth and he pauses when the glare from Kyouya's glasses are moved letting him see the others eyes. He swallows harshly at the death glare being given to him. He glances around for any windows before turning back to the raven haired male. "I will say this. They are alive but not everything is as it seems to be." He looks away after that.

Hikaru's vision blurs as tears begin to form in his eyes upon hearing this. He isn't the only one as a few others also gain tears in their eyes upon hearing those three words come out of the mouth of that man.

 _They are alive._

"Where are they?" Kyouya questions but Adam refuses to answer making the other sigh. "We'll stop here for now. We will resume later and if needed we will take any measure to get you to speak." He leaves the room heading over to where the host club are waiting.

"We have theorized that the government is involved." Haruhi tells Kyouya bringing a hand up to wipe the tear in her eye. "Just based off of what he said."

Kyouya nods to that. "I believe the same thing." He confirms to them. "It is easy to suspect it might even go that far."

"Oh God."

The others turn to Hikaru as he sobs with tears streaming down his face.

"They're alive." Hikaru sobs happily with one hand over his mouth like an attempt to stifle the sobs coming out of his mouth as he cries. "Oh thank God. They are alive."

The others can sympathize with how he feels right now.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty seven:

Kyouya looks over the board now armed with the information that the three are alive out there somewhere.

The others are there as well.

"It all looked so real." Hikaru is sitting down in a chair at the table. "Even I was fooled." He is murmuring to himself still reeling from the shock from learning that those that they all had thought were dead were secretly alive this whole time. He runs his hands down his face feeling like crying in relief again but all of his tears had already been shed for the time being.

"I have an idea of where to start looking. The last place we believe we may have seen them." Kyouya speaks up putting a tack on the spot on the map that he's talking about. "Right in this area."

Hikaru gets up and comes back over to the group. "It's possible one of those houses might be where they are, or were depending if they group that kidnapped them moved them or not."

"It's worth a shot." Hunny speaks up this time with his eyes narrowed in determination.

So the group heads on out taking a limo to the area and on the way there they look over some copied pictures of those seen on tape being involved so far. When they finally arrive at their destination the limo finds a parking spot before letting the group out. They glance around the area taking it in while also keeping their eyes open for any sign of the three or for anyone that they know are involved.

"Alright troops!" Tamaki stands tall and clearly ready for this as the others turn to glance to him. His hands clenched into fists and having been placed on his hips with the contact being with his knuckles. "We shall divide and conquer." He turns to Mori and Hunny. "You two will start across the street from here." He turns to Kyouya. "You're with me mommy. We'll check this area." He finally turns his attention to Haruhi and Hikaru. "You two can take the area further up ahead." He turns to glance around at everyone there with him. "We will find out information even if we have to go door to door." He raises one hand with his pointer finger pointing up towards the sky. "Let's do this!"

Everyone but Kyouya heads away from Tamaki to take their sectors to begin the investigation.

Tamaki lowers his hand to hang at his side no longer having fingers curled. He does the same with his other hand. He looks to Kyouya. "Let's get going."

Kyouya nods and heads over to the first house knocking on the door to see if anyone will answer.

Tamaki stays close as he waits almost anxiously for an answer to come.

Finally a woman who stinks of cigarettes as the smell heavily drifts out of the house from when she opens it. She is clad in jean short shorts and a pink bra. "What?" She questions with her green eyes slightly narrowing and she doesn't even care that some of her rather straight blonde hair fell into her face.

"Hello we just wanted to know if you've seen some people around the area and maybe what you could tell us about them." Kyouya explains and Tamaki's eyes dart around as he tries to see if she's hiding something.

"Look I don't care about nothing. I liked things better in the states but of course I had to come here." She rolls her eyes. "Now leave me alone unless you want someone to sleep with." She closes the door after that.

Kyouya leads Tamaki over to the next house and Tamaki turns seeing the quilt acting as a curtain on one window move a little.

Tamaki sees a male looking at them before darting away letting the quilt fall back into place. He turns and tugs on Kyouya's sleeve to get his attention which works as Kyouya turns to him coming to a stop. He points to the window where he had seen the movement come from. "I saw some guy looking at us before darting away." He explains and Kyouya moves slightly closer to the window but can't really see anything that is inside.

Kyouya turns to the door and heads up to it knocking on it only to wait for an answer.

Inside a group of three jump from their location in the kitchen before turning to the direction of the front door where the knocking came from.

"See? What'd I tell you?" One male hisses to the other two.

They all turn as a lady comes down the stairs.

"Go." She hisses and the three quickly dart downstairs swearing that their hearts are pounding in their heads.

The three shift once under the stairs, a little restlessly as they feel worried about what is going to happen to them now that those certain people are at the door.

The woman answers the door smiling politely to them. "How may I help you?" She asks kindly.

"We just wanted to ask you a few questions about some missing teens." Kyouya plays it cool knowing that if they say the wrong thing then it can go badly for the three. He wants to do his best to keep them alive after all.

"Oh dear. Well please. Allow me to help." The woman nods bringing her hand to be by her mouth for a moment. "What questions do you need answered?"

"Who lives here with you?" Kyouya inquires letting Tamaki's eyes dart around inside as he focuses on the woman.

"I have two male roommates." The woman tells them without hesitation. "Do you need to question them as well?"

"If possible." Kyouya nods to her keeping the glare on his glasses to hide his eyes. "Do any of you have children by the way?"

"I'll call them down seeing as they are probably upstairs right now." The woman begins to turn but pauses at Kyouya's next question in which she turns back to him. "I wish I had children of my own but I haven't found THE guy for me yet. As for the other two they've never told me about any children they had with any partners so I can safely guess no."

Heavy footsteps stomp down the stairs in which everyone turns towards it seeing one male coming down looking rather angry. "What the fuck is going on here?!" He demands glaring at Tamaki and Kyouya. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Excuse me!" The woman places her palms on her hips. "You be nice to our guests! Did another game rile you up or something?!"

The man pauses then closes his eyes taking a deep breath through his nose then out his mouth. "Sorry. Yeah I'm stuck on a level and it's driving me crazy trying to finish it."

Kyouya used the moment to glance to Tamaki silently asking if this was the man he saw.

Tamaki shakes his head as he doesn't think that it is.

The two turn back to the man and the woman just as the man opens his eyes while the woman turns to them.

"How may I help you?" The man asks in a more polite tone even giving the two of them a smile.

"We would like to ask about a case of missing teens if that's okay." Tamaki informs the man who turns locking eyes with him.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty eight:

"Missing teens?" The man asks observing them.

"Yes." Tamaki gives a nod of confirmation.

"Have you seen the news on those missing Japanese teens?" Kyouya questions as he watches the man closely keeping his eyes hidden for now.

"Didn't they say that they were found dead?" The man questions tilting his head upwards slightly as he stares at Kyouya.

"Yes." Kyouya confirms still watching the man.

"Well listen I don't know anything about their deaths." The man crosses his arms over his chest and moves his legs apart almost as if to be intimidating. "I didn't see jack shit! I can't help you. I'm sorry." He walks away with that heading in the direction of the kitchen.

The woman looks to the two with an apologetic smile. "I'm terribly sorry. But I'm afraid that we can't help you."

"Two of them were spotted in the area." Tamaki tells the woman. "Are you sure you haven't seen them?"

"There are many people that come and go around here." The woman tells them. "You kind of just don't think about them when you see them because it's normal for someone to go by."

"That's understandable but their faces have been all over the news. It'd be more likely for someone to spot them no?" Kyouya offers as an idea to her.

"I suppose but I still can't say that I have seen them." The woman agrees with him.

"I see." Kyouya says mostly to himself.

"Whether they were found out to be alive or dead you are just barking up the wrong tree because we don't have information to give to you." The man calls and Kyouya manages to hold back a smile upon hearing this. He heads around heading back upstairs after saying that.

"I see." Kyouya nods. "Thank you for your time." He turns and leads Tamaki away from the home and the woman shuts the door behind them. "Tell everyone to gather away from this homes line of sight." He hisses quietly to Tamaki.

They walk away as Tamaki texts their friends to meet them by a fence out of sight of the home. They make it and wait for everyone to arrive.

"What is it? Did you find them?" Hunny asks moving closer to Tamaki and Kyouya.

"Or perhaps a clue?" Haruhi asks watching the two.

"A place that has given us a clue that they may be hiding them." Kyouya informs them now smiling to himself. "We need to get to the station and get a search warrant." He leads the way to their ride back to the station while being cautious of the house that they'll be searching later.

Once everyone is inside the driver drives off taking them to the station as requested.

They soon arrive and Kyouya heads over to the officer helping them.

"We need you to print a search warrant." Kyouya informs the officer who looks to him as he listens to what the raven has to say. "We have cause to search a place."

"What is the cause?" The officer asks needing to know this information.

"They slipped up." Kyouya informs him smiling a little more to himself. "A resident there mentioned them being found to be alive. But that information has not been released to the public yet."

The officer nods at that seeming satisfied with that answer. "That will work." He heads off to go get the search warrant prepared.

Kyouya pushes the glasses up on his face feeling like they are so close to solving this case.

…

A duffle bag is tossed at a girl and two males turn hearing the thud.

"All three of you need to grab a bag and find some place to take residence with this tent." A male tells the three. "Start getting ready and leave as soon as possible." He turns and walks away after that making the three of those in the area that the man just left, look at each other.

"No choice…." One male slightly sighs.

"No time to waste either." The female agrees as she looks down.

The other male remains silent and looks away.

….

A bit later the host club and about four officers return to the residence with a search warrant to check out the place.

One of the offices knock on the door while two other officers went around back in case anyone tried to run.

Soon enough the male from before answers the door and slightly jumps back in surprise when he notices all the people at the door. "Can I help you?" He questions in which the officer that had knocked on the door holds the search warrant up.

"We have a search warrant to come in and search your house." The officer explains to him then takes him by the shoulder leading him over to the couch for now.

"WAIT! WHAT!?" The man questions in protest as he is lead over to the couch where he is sat down.

The other officer goes upstairs and brings down another man as well as the woman from before. He gets them to sit at the same couch for now.

One officer from outback comes inside after one officer radios for one to do so and with one officer along with Hunny and Mori with those found, everyone else begins looking around with gloves. Kyouya and Hikaru make their way downstairs after finding the entrance to the area down there.

Downstairs Hikaru notices something on the back of a couch and checks it only to gasps.

Kyouya turns to him when he gasps.

"This is Kaoru's shirt." Hikaru tells Kyouya who comes over to take a look confirming that it's the shirt Kaoru wore to Karuizawa.

Kyouya nods. "They were here."

Hikaru looks around at the space and takes a better look as he walks around the area taking it all in. "This was where they were living…." He can't believe that his brother would have to live in such a place.

"It appears so." Kyouya nods. "I'm gonna head upstairs and alert the others. Be careful about touching anything." He heads off heading upstairs.

Hikaru looks down. "What exactly happened here?" He wonders to himself.

….

On the top of a hill in a field area that even has trees, is a tent set up with three teens around it.

One of the males turns to the others. "Maybe…. Maybe we should call someone…"

The other two turn to him in surprise.

"Wait." The girl begins. "You don't mean call you know who do you?"

The male that had spoken looks down and away. "It's just with everything that has happened and where we've now ended up….. Was this really a good idea…?"

The other two glance to each other worried about all of this.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter twenty nine:

"Fuck you!" the man shouts as he is taken away to a police car. "You can't prove anything!"

The host club are sitting by the door as professionals move in to inspect the house for clues on everything.

"I can't believe that Kao-chan was hidden here all this time." Hunny speaks up as he glances around himself at the space that they can see so far.

"But why a place like this?" Haruhi wonders out loud and she glances to Kyouya. "I mean if there are higher ups involved surely a better place would have been more suited?"

"Maybe they thought we would think that way." Kyouya points out while pushing his glasses up on his face. "So they were hidden here instead."

"It's possible." Haruhi slightly glances away in thought at this even placing a hand on her chin. "I guess when you put it that way it would be a smart move for them to make at the time."

"We'll let the clues be gathered. Then hopefully we will find something that will point us in the direction of finally solving this. We might even find evidence of where they could have been moved to." Kyouya shares his thoughts and through the glare on his glasses he watches some of said professionals walk by heading into the basement.

"Hopefully soon. I can't wait to see Kaoru again." Hikaru admits also watching the professionals though he had turned his head to do so while Kyouya didn't.

"We all want to see him again." Hunny tells Hikaru leaning closer with big worried eyes looking up at the slightly older twin. "To see him alive and well. To know that he truly is okay."

Hikaru turns to Hunny meeting his eyes then he gives a soft nod.

"Excuse me."

The group turn to the lady from earlier. They see her with her hands handcuffed behind her back and two officers are standing with one on either side of her.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I'd like to share something with all of you." The woman explains.

"Go ahead." Kyouya gives a nod to the woman. He is curious about what it is the woman wants to tell them and he is sure that the others are too.

"I would like to tell you that we were only helping because we were asked to." The woman explains to them. "We didn't kidnap your friends or well sibling." She adds the last part with a glance to Hikaru.

"Who asked you to help?" Kyouya questions watching her closely still making sure that his eyes cannot be seen.

"A friend of the threes from Japan." The woman explains. "We were asked to take the three in after they were brought to this city."

"Can you provide a name?" Haruhi asks and the woman just kind of smiles almost sadly.

"I'm afraid not." The woman tells her. "It's someone who we cannot share his name."

"Do you know where the three were taken before we came here?" Kyouya presses further with his hidden eyes still trained on her.

The woman smiles almost sadly. "I don't believe I am the one you should be asking that to."

The host club share glances with each other upon hearing this comment however Kyouya is still watching the woman from where he sits.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyouya asks the woman as he looks into her eyes to try to read them. He however just finds a smile in them and everything else being blocked from showing. "Who do you think we should ask that question to?"

"To those that you seek." The woman speaks like final words before turning and allowing herself to be taken away by the police.

"What?! Why in the world would you suggest that!?" Hikaru questions tilting his head back in confusion at that statement. He has one eyebrow lowered and the other eyebrow raised but the woman doesn't even look back not responding at all.

Kyouya slightly glances away in thought going silent as he ignores the chatter of the other members of the host club begin chattering to each other trying to figure what the woman's words could mean. "Could it be true…?" He whispers to himself in wonder. "I suppose everything falls into place when I look at it this way…"

That is however when seemingly out of nowhere a cell phone rings out.

Everyone turns to look to Hikaru as it's where the noise is coming from.

Hikaru pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and looks at it. "I don't recognize this number." He admits regarding it in curiosity.

"Answer it." Kyouya prompts him to. "What if it's them?"

At this Hikaru nods in agreement and answers the phone call. He puts it on speaker while a cop comes over with a notepad and pen. "Hello?" He questions to the caller as his heart pounds in his chest as he waits for an answer to come from the handheld device.

It was almost like the whole room was holding their breaths in the few seconds that they wait for an answer to come from the phone.

A male's voice that the others can tell is definitely not Kaoru's answers in a calm sounding tone. "Hello."

"Who is this?" Hikaru questions while everyone else quietly listens.

"I don't believe that you really need my name." The voice on the other side of the line responded still as calm as ever.

The rooms silence almost grows heavy as everyone listening waits in heavy anticipation to see if perhaps their suspicions do indeed prove to be true.

"And why is that?" Hikaru questions the other pushing to find out anything that can be remotely useful.

For a moment that felt like forever to the group there isn't a response. It was almost as if they all wondered how everyone else could not hear their beating hearts that seem loud to them.

Finally the answer came that made the group finally breathe once more to what the response turned out to be.

"I believe that you already have your suspicions of who I am." The other responds through the phone. "And I have a message for you. Something that is important for everyone to hear."

Hikaru stares intensely at his cell phone in his hand and not really thinking he speaks to the other. "You are on speaker. What is it that you want to tell us?"

"We didn't get kidnapped." The one on the other side tells them causing a few to gasp. "We ran away."

"Ran away?" Hikaru questions in disbelief and shakes his head before glaring down at his cellphone. "How can we even be sure that you are who you say you are? For all we know you could be faking this call to throw us off your tracks!" He accuses to the phone that he is death glaring.

"Or is there someone there. Forcing you to tell us this?" Kyouya inquires to the other and Hikaru looks up to him in shock upon hearing this. "You could indeed actually be Reno. But if someone is forcing you to say these things or if you or the other two are in danger then I want you to say 'We like where we are living.' Okay?"

The line goes quite for about two minutes that felt like an hour to the group.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty:

"I am sorry." Reno tells them breaking the silence. "But I cannot tell you that. You see it is true that we all had our own reasons to leave. Through various connections we left to the country we had decided upon. We didn't want people to try to stop us so we didn't tell anyone. However you guys exceed how well you'd find us and we needed to do something or we'd be moved. So we tried a plan to fake our deaths. Yet somehow even after that you still found us. Now we are second guessing our choices…"

"Why didn't Kaoru talk to me?" Hikaru questions the other who sighs softly.

"We were worried you all might try to stop us." Reno admits to them. "That's why we didn't say anything to anyone but the contacts we needed to use."

The others glance to each other knowing that this is indeed true that they probably would try to stop them from going through with their plan.

Hikaru is quiet for a few moments then he sighs his shoulders dropping. "Alright." He speaks and the others look to him in surprise. "I may really care about my brother so this is not easy but I want him to be happy. I'll offer my help and I'm sure our parents would be happy to help as well. That is if you really want to stay in Canada. We can also work something out if you want to return to Japan as well."

"Hikaru are you sure about that?" Kyouya questions watching Hikaru and Hikaru nods.

"Kaoru's happiness means more than the fact that I'll miss him. However at least now I can still visit him either way if he decides to live separately with his friends" Hikaru admits and moves his free hand to wipe some tears away from his eyes.

"We didn't expect you to say that." Reno admits to Hikaru in surprise. "This is quite unexpected. We'll contact you again." With that he hangs up before anyone can say anything more.

Hikaru takes a deep breath in then out through his mouth. "I guess all that we can do now is wait for them to call us again." He speaks mostly to himself though everyone else in the group heard him.

"I suppose I'll need to contact the police department." Kyouya gets up to his feet moving away to do so.

The others are either looking at one another or they are looking down quiet in thought as they try to process all of this.

How they had been so wrong about the group being kidnapped and that they didn't realize it was the three that had done it all all along.

Hikaru is watching his phone however as he anxiously awaits for the call from the three to come through. He wants to be able to answer it right away but as he waits his mind begins to wander a little as he wonders why Kaoru would leave in the first place.

It probably had been a good reason and they are twins so surely he can get into his slightly younger brothers head… Right…?

Was it that Kaoru didn't want their parents career and decided to start over as someone else? Or maybe he grew tired of the high expectations of the rich life? What if it's because he hadn't been a good brother?

This thought makes him pause for a moment. Now that he really thinks about it he remembers how distant Kaoru had grown from the rest of the group. He remembers how Kaoru started to not speak much in the host club meetings. Even how after all the club activities were done he didn't speak to the others as much as he used to or how much Hikaru himself would. He finds his breath slightly catching in his throat as he finds himself slightly gasping almost silently. He can't believe that he didn't see it before. That he didn't see that Kaoru was becoming so distant from them all. He now believes that he understands that it is possible that Kaoru no longer felt like he belonged within the host club. He comes to wonder how he could have not seen it before now…. Was he really so distracted with his own life that he had begun to ignore his own brother's life? He feels like he's made a huge realization and finds his eyes drifting downwards guilt rising up in him like rapid bubbles filling his body with the bad feeling. How could he have been such an idiot!?

Usually that's Tamaki's thing.

Oh man Hikaru seriously hopes that he isn't turning into some kind of Tamaki because that would be horrible. He doesn't want to be like that man not that he would really say it out loud. He closes his eyes for a moment with a small sigh. He figures that he'll just need to apologize to his brother for getting lost in his own world and to not have seen him becoming distant until now. He opens his eyes halfway and stares at his cellphone that is still in his hand as his thoughts go along the line of wanting to know how long it would take for the three to decide on what it is that they will do.

Surely they won't just disappear again…. Right…? Come now they probably wouldn't because the host club knows their little secret now. It'd be a bit too cruel to do it at this point especially after all that has happened up until now.

Hikaru glances up his eyes opening more as his eyes are the first to move before his head. He takes a look to the others to check on how they are taking this.

Kyouya is still on his phone and is hard to read like usual.

Mori is sitting by Hunny also being hard to read.

Hunny is leaning against Mori's side hugging his arm like a stuffed animal with Mori watching him.

Tamaki and Haruhi are chatting a little though he supposes there's not much else that they can really do.

Hikaru's eyes are drawn back to Kyouya as the raven haired male finishes his call snapping his cellphone shut.

Kyouya comes back joining them as he settles down to sit by Tamaki who glances to him when he does so.

It's at this point that Hikaru's phone goes off.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty one:

Hikaru answers it seeing it's the same number as before.

"We have considered your offer and it'd be nice if we could on here." Reno tells them and Hikaru gives a soft nod even though the other can't see him.

"Then that shall be how it is." Hikaru agrees trying to hold back how much he's going to miss Kaoru. He wants to see him happy and if this is the answer to that happening he will do it.

"We will meet you at the place we were staying in." Reno informs him.

"We'll be waiting." Hikaru responds and with that the call ended. He sends a text to his and his brother's parents about this before putting his cellphone away in his pocket. He ends up taking a deep breath starting through his nose then out of his mouth. His eyes closing as he lets out the breath.

Hunny moves over and gives Hikaru a hug in which he opens his eyes halfway turning to look to the smaller boy.

Hikaru gently pats the other on the back giving a small smile to him.

The others soon join in on the hug for a moment before it is broken.

Everyone waits and finally they can hear voices outside that sound like Reno…. And Kaoru! Along with a girls voice.

Hikaru scrambles to his feet hurrying towards the front door where the voices are coming from. He bursts outside to find the three standing there only to pause in their talking to turn to him.

The rest of the host club are soon joining him.

The three have the stuff that they took with them when they left the house all packed back up into the bags they were in. Their appearances may be a little different but the others can tell that it is indeed them.

Hikaru finds tears coming to his eyes then he races outside fully almost leaping as he wraps his arms around his brother with the others watching on. "Kaoru. Oh sweet Kaoru." He cries holding his brother close.

Kaoru for a moment is slightly surprised before he brings his arms up wrapping them around his slightly older brother. "I'm sorry Hikaru." He apologizes as he closes his own wet eyes.

"It's okay. It's alright. Really." Hikaru slightly nuzzles his neck with his head as he sniffles a little. "I'm just glad that you're safe and alive."

Kaoru can't help it and finally lets his own tears fall as he slightly tightens his hold on his brother.

Hunny is the first to move to also move in for a hug by hugging Kaoru's leg causing him to open his eyes looking down to him.

The other host club members aren't far behind him and it becomes a slight crowd as they all try to hug Kaoru at the same time.

Every single one of them are just so relieved and happy to be able to finally see their friend once more.

After a few moments the hug becomes broken up and the twins look into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure about this Hikaru?" Kaoru asks softly as he wipes his tears away with the front of his wrists one at a time.

Hikaru gives a soft nod. "Only if you're sure about this Kaoru."

Kaoru gives a soft smile to the other. "Thank you."

Those that had been involved in the whole thing were only given minor charges for their crimes and the three weren't charged with anything.

With the help of the host club and a hired moving group the three were transferred to a place that the twins parents got for them; in acceptance to wanting their son to be happy.

There was even new furniture bought for them to enjoy in their new home.

The three even went to the airport to say goodbye to the host club as they have to go back to Japan.

Kaoru and Hikaru share a final hug together before taking a step back each.

"You will visit. Won't you?" Kaoru inquires with a slight tilt of his head making Hikaru smile at him.

"Of course I will." Hikaru promises with a slight nod. "Maybe you guys will even have the chance to visit us back in Japan." He lightly elbows his brother who chuckles softly, eyes closed softly for it, as he brings a hand up by his mouth only for a moment.

"Maybe." Kaoru agrees then turns looking down feeling a small tug on his jeans.

Hunny stands there looking up at Kaoru with his innocent smile. "If you guys do come back to Japan then you gotta come say hi to all of his."

Kaoru can't help but smile just a little bit more before giving a nod.

Everyone in the group looks up to the ceiling as the ding of an announcement comes on with a womans voice.

"All those for the flight to Bunkyo, Tokyo Japan the plane is now boarding."

The group look to each other as the message repeats itself.

"Well this is it. I'll see you again when I can." Hikaru tells Kaoru with a final hug goodbye.

"See you." Kaoru responds before they break apart in which the host club gather their bags. Him and his two friends wave as the host club head off to catch their plane. He lowers his hand when they are far enough away. "Goodbye for now." He whispers to no one but himself.

Two years later…

Kaoru, Hope and Reno are chilling in the decently sixed living room of their two story home that is white with a black roof on the outside. Kaoru is stretched out on the four seater grey couch, Reno is kicking back in the rather large brown one seater recliner and Hope is working on her laptop on the white carpet. They have internet and cable to help keep them entertained when they are home which is nice to have especially for relaxing.

Life is pretty good for them.

They've taken up some jobs mostly to be a little independent at least though accept the help from Kaoru's parents where they need it. Kaoru went with helping out in the kitchen at that daycare, Hope works four days a week as a receptionist at an animal hospital and Reno has part time helping out at a movie theater.

Kaoru glances down pulling his Iphone out of his pocket in which he smiles softly at it. "Hikaru is coming to visit." He tells the other two after reading the text silently.

"Oh that'll be cool." Hope chimes in.

Kaoru's two friends have become a part of the host club family being accepted as honorary members.

Even if the three didn't partake in club activities well for Kaoru he hasn't ever since moving to Canada.

Kaoru smiles a little more. "Yeah." He agrees then begins typing a response back to his dear brother.

Yes. Life is perfect.

The end.


End file.
